


Hogwarts a la demigods

by Percabeth_marvel_trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percabeth_marvel_trash/pseuds/Percabeth_marvel_trash
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! so this is just some notes for the story to tell you what to expect.

1: This takes place at the start of the Harry Potter series and the end of the HOO series but no one thinks Leo is dead.

2: I changed the timing so the books would aline so the story starts in September 2015

3: Hagrid is technically half-monster since he's half-giant so he can smell half-bloods and be hurt by celestial bronze and imperial gold but it won't make him explode into dust.

4: Wizards can be hurt by celestial bronze and imperial gold because the first wizards were Mortals/muggles blessed by Hecate.

5: For the same reason they can see through the mist

6: Nico is not out to anyone but Jason yet, I love writing coming out stories and Nico is too good of a character to pass up.

7: Wizard monsters, (Grindelows, boggarts, etc) can be hurt and vanquished by imperial gold and celestial bronze

8: Wizards can take nectar and ambrosia but only in very small amounts, one 5th of what a demigod would need to burn up is what it would take to burn a wizard up.

9: The characters houses are not chosen on my personal beliefs but rather on plot convenience


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up on a train with no memory of how he got there, Oh no he thought sitting up, this can't be good.

"Please don't let this be another goddess sealing my memory" He muttered blinking open his eyes against the sun

"Sorry, come again?" A young British accent spoke from the other side of the compartment. Percy turned to face the voice and saw two young boys, one with red hair and one with black hair looking at him oddly.

"N-Nothing" he muttered sighing with relief as he spotted Annabeth in the seat across from him. "Strange dream" the boy with black hair nodded and went back to arguing with the red-haired one about some sort of jelly bean. Percy studied Annabeth, she looked... different, younger. Like she had looked when they went on their first quest together. He reached for her shoulder and gently shook her awake. '

"Annabeth!" He hissed "Hey, Annabeth"

"Wha? Where are we?" she rubbed a hand through her hair Squinting her eyes, slowly she blinked them shut and opened them again as if expecting the sight to be different.

"Percy," she started nervously "Why do you look 12" Percy opened his mouth but stopped as he caught his reflection in the glass. He did look 12, with chubby cheeks and a bad haircut to match.

"I-you look 12 too!" he sputtered, Annabeth frowned but pulled a mirror from her pocket, her eyes going wide as she realized how much younger she looked.

"Are you two alright?" A concerned voice asked and Percy looked to see the red-haired boy staring at them again.

"Um, Yeah" he forced a smile before pulling Annabeth out of the train cabin and into the aisle.

"What the heck is happening!" Annabeth demanded "What the-"

"Do I look like I know!?" Percy interrupted her, just as confused. Thankfully Poper came rushing down the aisle

"Oh thank Zeus I found you," She said, out of breath. "Come on, we're all in the last car"

Percy and Annabeth followed her to a cabin where a disgruntled bunch of demigods were sitting. Among them were Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. Percy gave Frank a fist bump as he slid into the cramped compartment. Everyone in the car had been aged down, they all carried the characteristics of an awkward 11-year-old. It would have been comical if they had any idea where they were and if the cabin wasn't so cramped.

"So," Jason started, shoving Leo's elbow away from his ribs "where are we?"

"I don't know" Hazel admitted "I would assume it was some kind of illusion but I can normally sense those.

"Any ideas wise girl?" Percy asked his girlfriend, Annabeth shrugged,

"There's not much to go by, the people here have British accents so were probably in England. That narrows it down to on a train in England, pretty much nothing.

"With kids" Jason reminded her, "It could be a train to a school?" he shrugged, that still doesn't get us anywhere. Annabeth pursed her lips, she felt like she should know where they were. Just then they heard a knock on the door,

"Anything for the trolly dears?" A pleasant motherly looking women asked them. "1 knut each for the candy and the pumpkin pasties are 3 knuts. Annabeth stared at her as if she was speaking gibberish, but Piper seemed to know what to do. She pulled out a bunch of round bronze things from her pocket and passed them to the women,

"Just give us your favourites," she said sweetly flashing a charming smile. The women nodded and began gathering up some candy from the cart,

"So," Piper leaned back looking the picture of a relaxed student "Is the school were going to a good one?" The women gave her a strange look

"Why Hogwarts is the best wizarding academy in the entire world!"

"Wizarding?" Jasen muttered but the women didn't seem to hear "Albus Dumbledore himself is the headmaster you know, Order of Merlin First Class" she went on as she deposited the food into Piper's lap and rolled the cart away to the next cabin"

"Well at least we know where we're going," Percy muttered "A hogs wart" the rest of the demigods looked just as confused besides Piper who was muttering something.

"Albus Dumbledore" Piper murmured thoughtfully to herself, "I think I've heard of him before, at camp or something" Annabeth nodded

"He was a child of Athena that attended camp back in the late 1800's" Annabeth explained "In the 90s he was named the smartest camper of the century"

"1800's?" Frank exclaimed, "but that would make him over a hundred years old!"

"Maybe he was stuck in the lotus casino" Hazel suggested "Like Nico" Percy glanced at the son of Hades who shrugged

"It's possible," Nico signed "But short of me saying I did not interact with an Albus Dumbeldore we have no information"

"He didn't stay there" Annabeth Interrupted "There are records of him being at camp from 1917 to 23, he came back to camp for a brief spell in 1952 and again in the 1999 to collect the award for smartest demigod of the century, he was at least a century then."

"So let me get this straight" Leo started as he patted out a flame on his head "we are on a train to a school in England taught by a guy who is over a hundred years old and was also named smartest demigod of the century" he looked around and saw slow nods of confirmation as the others took in the news

"Don't forget the wizarding part" Jason reminded him "The food cart lady said Warthogs was the best Wizarding school in the world"

"Hogwarts" Piper chastised him as she shoved his knee of her lap "And wizards aren't real"

"Like demigods arent real" he countered and Piper admitted he had a point

"Surely the Athena cabin must have some information on this?" Nico asked Annabeth, wriggling as far away from Leo's still on fire hair "I mean you guys have books on everything"

"I think so," she thought aloud, her lips pursed slightly in the way they always were when she was thinking "I don't remember much but there was some kind of war a little over 11 years ago-" she stopped abruptly as someone knocked twice on the door

"Come in!" Jason called and the door opened to reveal the two boys from earlier

"Hey," the Black-haired one said, a little unsure of all the people "Um, we're arriving soon so you should probably change into your robes, and you two left your trunks in the cabin so we brought them here" he directed the last part at Percy and Annabeth

"Uh well thank you," Annabeth recovered quickly "Sorry what's your name?"

"Harry," the boy muttered "Harry Potter" he looked up nervously as if expecting some sort of reaction but relaxed visibly when none came

"Well we should head back and change but your trunks are just outside" he left the train cabin just as Frank let out a shout and jumped in his seat landing on Hazels lap and promptly sending them crashing into Leo

"What was that about?!" Leo exclaimed, shoving the two demigods off him

"Th-The chocolate frog" Frank stuttered, nervously inching away from the candy that had spilt on the floor "It hopped away!" the cabin, whose attention as already on Frank turned slightly confused as Frank continued to try and move as far away from the sweets as possible, incidentally shoving into Jason.

"Oof," Jason grunted as Frank's elbow found its way into his stomach "They're just sweets man"

"No look" Piper interrupted, holding up a wriggling chocolate animal "They move, see!" The demigods watched in amazement as she let go of the frog which proceeded to bounce around the cabin before falling out the window.

"What the heck was that!" Percy exclaimed, staring excitedly at the pile of still unopened candy

"Later Seaweed brain" Annabeth shoved the sweets under a bench "We need to change first remember?"

"But we don't even go to this school," Percy complained, "And what are we supposed to change into?"

"Robes," Annabeth said like it was obvious "The boy, Harry said we need to wear robes"

"Robes!?" Leo asked incredulously "Where are we gonna get robes?"

"I guess we'll find out" Annabeth murmured as she pulled a light grey trunk into the cabin, trying to avoid anyone's feet, quickly she undid the clasps and pulled open the top. Hazel gasped as she saw the contents and Percy could see why. There was a strange assortment of clothes, what looked to be feathers, a row of books with strange titles like A History Of Magic and perhaps most weird of all: a large cauldron. Annabeth pulled out one of the clothes and unfolded it to reveal a long black robe

"So that's where we're gonna get robes," Leo remarked, "Got enough for everyone?"

"Yours are in the trunks on those racks I'm assuming," Annabeth said, gesturing to the racks near the ceiling. "Leo's is probably the fire-coloured one, Piper's Is the white one, Hazel's is the brown one, Nicos is the black one and then Frank and Jason have the dark red and the sky blue."

"How did you know that!?" Leo exclaimed, staring at her with his mouth in an O

"Deductive reasoning" Annabeth replied, "The colours each match one of our Parents" Piper and Hazel were nodding while Jason was looking thoughtful

"Do you think we put these on over our regular clothes?" He asked, picking at his purple shirt with the noticeably absent Camp Jupiter logo

"No look" Piper answered from where she was examining the contents of Annabeth's trunk "They have these uniforms here"

"Will they fit?" Nico asked doubtfully, and Percy couldn't help but agree how could whoever or whatever sent them here know their size?

"I assume because that would be one of the things they would check" Annabeth answered his unspoken question "I mean if they put us in new bodies they would have to know the size, right?" Leo groaned as he remembered his changed form and lifted his hands to examine them

"We've still got our scars though," He noticed as he eyed his thumb, the small scar from when Festus had gotten too mouthy was still present.

"Wait" Annabeth interrupted, "If we've been de-aged than does that mean we don't have our periods?" she looked excitedly at Piper, she shrugged,

"I got mine when I was 9, all aphrodite girls get them early" she sighed, and Annabeth winced sympathetically

"I got mine when I was 12, it was actually during the lighting thief quest"

"Hey, I didn't know that!" Percy exclaimed

"I didn't exactly want you too" Annabeth muttered, rummaging in the trunk "and considering there aren't any tampons in here I'm pretty sure I'm in the clear"

"Can we not talk about this" Jason muttered, bringing attention to the boy's beet-red faces, all except Percy 

"Oh shut up" Piper scolded her boyfriend, glancing at Percy's non-red face

"Annabeth's got your pretty well trained," she noticed and he grinned

"Could we move on from the topic of, ah, girls stuff" Leo interrupted before anything more could be said "I mean robes are sounding pretty good about now" Annabeth rolled her eyes and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone was sitting (A bit uncomfortably) in the new robes and uniforms Annabeth brought out a small notebook she had found inside the cauldron.

"Okay everyone" she raised her voice, bringing the train cabin of ADHD demigods to a relative quiet.

"I think we should take notes" She suggested, gesturing to the notebook "Write down everything we learn and try to meet up every day to discuss. None of the faces around her looked happy about this idea besides Hazel who simply looked interested.

"I assume you each have a notebook in your own trunks" Annabeth went on, ignoring the annoyed glances "It doesn't have to be a lot, just whatever you find out that could lead us to an answer of why we're here"

"We should start now" Hazel agreed, reaching for the notebook, Annabeth handed it to her and she scribbled down the little bit of knowledge they had gathered

At Hogwarts, a school of Wizardry taught by a very old Son of Athena

Aged down to 11-ish years old but all scars remain intact

Some sort of war roughly a decade ago

There wasn't anything else to wright so Hazel handed the small book back to her friend

"I feel like I should remember something" Annabeth mused aloud "Like I know about the war or I've read about the school but I can't remember what it was!" she sighed in frustration and leaned her head against the high seatback.

"Hey, don't worry about it" Percy grinned, "You'll remember eventually," he leaned in to kiss her cheek but Piper cleared her throat

"You guys look 11" she reminded them "So if you start making out I'm going to gut you with Katropolis," she glanced down in alarm "Wait where are our weapons!" she jumped from her seat to go and check her trunk but Frank stopped her

"Wait, I see something" He muttered, reaching into the hold, after a few grunts he pulled out a battered dark green bag giving off an unmistakable glow.

"They have to be here" he murmured to himself as he started on the bags many clasps "I mean what else-oh, good" Smiling in triumph he pulled out the necklace that heald the beads containing his bow and arrows. Flipping the bag over he dumped out a series of weapons including:

Two knives

A gladius coin ()Yes I gave Jason his old weapon()

A blue pen

A spatha sword

A skull ring

And a tool belt

The demigods quickly scrambled to grab their weapons and Frank tucked the bag into his trunk. Hazel barely had time to mist her sword into invisibility when the train came to a slow stop at a platform.

"Stick together" Annabeth reminded them and together they left the train and stepped into a new world.

Outside kids of all ages swarmed the platform and somewhere a toad was being chased by a short round-faced boy. The students parted to clear a path for a-

"A Giant!" Percy hissed, reaching for Riptide, around him the rest of the demigods did the same, pointing all manner of weapons at the lumbering man

"Firs yers'!" the giant called "Firs yers' over here!" Piper narrowed her eyes

"It's too short to be a giant" she muttered, "Unless its some sort of breed that we haven't seen before." As she was saying this the not-a-giant lifted his shaggy head and stared at them. He started walking towards them on lumbering feet

"Back away" Annabeth muttered as she drew her dagger

"Put that away" the giant stopped walking and held his hands up "I'm only half Giant," he explained in a calming voice "I'm not looking to kill any half-bloods."

"Evan half-giants are problems" Nico countered viciously "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Hagrid," the Giant told them, "Keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, yer firs' years aren't yah?" seeing their blank expressions he explained further

"First years, first year at the school"

"Actually where not stude-" Leo started but Piper elbowed him

"We are first years," she said in as pleasant a voice as she could manage "Do you know where we go?"

"Yeh come with me o' course" the giant smiled like it was obvious "You come across the lake for tha' sorting" he beckoned them with a massive hand and started towards the lake at the end of the train platform.

"Do we follow him?" Jason asked sceptically

"We don't have a choice" Annabeth sighed, truthfully she could think of no reason to trust this giant or half-giant, but they didn't have many other options at the moment. She led the way across the station to where the giant had gone, keeping a tight grip on her knife. They found Hagrid by a collection of small boats where he was helping 40-ish kids settle themselves inside them.

"There yah are!" he said waving a hand the size of a dinner plate "We saved 2 boats for yeh! 4 to a boat!" the dinner-plate-hand gestured to two empty boats on the side and the demigods filled in, Hazel looked less than pleased about the idea of water travel but she settled in beside the others. Annabeth was inspecting the bottom of the boat she shared with Percy Frank and Hazel when it jerked under them and started moving forward at a decent speed.

"Woah!" Frank exclaimed as he grabbed white-knuckled onto the side "What the heck is happening!" Annabeth for once was at a loss for words simply glancing at Percy who shrugged.

"Not me" he clarified.

The rest of the boat ride was uneventful besides a few students toppling into the water, soon they passed under a canopy of branches and Annabeth gasped, a noise that was echoed by the people around them. Before them standing regal against the dark sky was a huge castle, it had several turrets and towers and looked straight out of a fairy tale.

"What in the name of Zeus" Percy whispered breathlessly as the boats pulled to a stop in front of a set of big oak doors. In the other boats, the rest of the first years looked just as impressed as they scrambled onto dry land. Annabeth felt something slimy on her leg and looked down to see a green toad sitting on her foot

"Trevor there you are!" the same round-faced boy from earlier cried as he quickly picked up the animal. "Sorry" he apologized to Annabeth "He keeps escaping" she nodded and opened her mouth to reassure him but a blonde nasty looking boy cut her off

"What's that?" He sneered at the toad in the boy's hands

"A-A toad," the toad holding boy responded, slowly backing away

"A toad?" The boy asked nastily "why would you bring a toad?"

"It was a-a gift from my- from my grandmother" the boy stuttered nervously, still inching away towards the lake

"A gift from your grandmother?" the blonde boy laughed "Should of asked her to get you some brains" before the toad boy could react he stepped forward and shoved the boy into the lake, or he would of if Annabeth hadn't caught him.

"Stop that!" she ordered the blonde boy, giving him a glare she had perfected in her years of fighting. It had the desired effect and the boy backed off, glaring at her.

"Are you okay?" Harry called, running up to them "I saw Malfoy heading this way, Ron says he overheard he wanted to push Nevile in"

"I'm fine" toad boy, who must have been Nevile, muttered and Harry looked relieved. He gave Annabeth a smile

"I didn't catch your name," He said as the red-haired one joined him "You already know I'm Harry, this is Ron, and who are you?" Annabeth hesitated, but the boys seemed innocent enough.

"I'm Annabeth," she told them "This is Percy Hazel and Frank and over there are Jason Nico Leo and Piper,"

"Your American" Ron noticed "Why arent you going to Ivilmorny?"

"Uh, We um heard that Hogwarts was better," she improvised and the boys nodded.

"It is!" Ron started, "In fact, it's the best school in the w-" he was cut off by the loud crash of the doors opening

"Right, Firs yer's this way!" Hagrid called "Wait in the hall!" 

Leo pov

The "Hall" if you could call it that was big, Leo could almost hear the gears turning in Annabeth's head at the astounding architecture. Sure enough, when he turned around he saw her excitedly whispering to Percy who was trying to act like he could understand her.

"Does she like him or something?" Tom, no Ron asked him, gesturing to the pair

"Uh yeah," Leo laughed pulling a hand through his curls, "You could say that" he saw Ron's crestfallen face and heald back a laugh, Percys not going to be happy about that he thought with a smirk. He thought about telling the kid it wasn't worth the trouble but before he got the chance a tall woman wearing emerald green robes and grey hair tied in a tight bun marched into the room. Leo could tell that she was not a person you would like to make mad, she was a person like his 5th-grade math teacher who had made him scrub the school toilets as a punishment for realising a set of crickets in the classroom.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the woman said "I am professor McGonagall, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall you will be sorted into your houses" Sorted Leo wondered Like sorted into cabins? He absentmindedly pulled some wires from his belt and started braiding them in a loop, relishing the familiar feeling of creating things. A loud thump jerked him back to reality and he realized he had missed the rest of the speech.

"What was green girl saying?" he asked Jason

"Just that there are four houses" Jason explained "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Basically, Gryffindor is brave, Hufflepuff is loyal, Ravenclaw is smart and Slytherin is cunning. Apparently, we get sorted into one."

"How do they do that?" Leo rolled his eyes "Like with a magic claw machine?" beside him Ron looked nervous,

"My brothers told me it was a test" he muttered, "Fred said it hurts a lot but I think he was joking" A test? Leo heald back a sarcastic snort he had always failed tests

"Well no pain no gain," he said cheerfully as the students around them turned all shades of white at the idea of a test.

"Leo" Piper scolded him "not helping" he would have protested with some fabulous joke but his moment was cut off by a collective gasp from the crowd and a low growl from Nico. He quickly spun around to see the source for all the commotion, blinking his eyes a few times to make sure he was seeing it right. In front of him were maybe 20 ghosts casually floating through the stone wall. They seemed to be engaged in some sort of argument about a peeve

"Forgive and forget" one was saying before his eyes caught sight of Nico, Nico glared at him was it a him? And the ghost turned pale if that was even possible and started inching away. Around him the other ghosts slowly saw Nico as well and followed the example, letting out squeaks of fear as they timidly floated away, some flat out running for the walls could ghosts run?

"What was that about?" Percy whispered to Nico,

"I'll explain later" Nico hissed, jerking his head to where McGonagall had re-entered the room.

"Form a line and follow me Into the great hall" she ordered the assembled children "The sorting ceremonies about to start" The half-bloods fell to the end of the line as the students slowly followed directions. McGonagall threw open a pair of large double doors and they entered the Great hall. Leo didn't know what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't this, the room was lit up by hundreds of floating candles that hovered over 4 long tables filled with students and a 5th table on a platform filled with what he assumed were teachers. The students ranged in ages from 12 to 18ish and had all sorts of features making them impossible to link together in any consecutive way. The class of first years came to a stop at the front of the room in front of an old black hat on a stool.

A few feet away from him a bushy-haired girl was saying something about a magic ceiling, he glanced up and his eyes widened at what looked to be the night sky.

"Wow" he muttered and Jason elbowed him

"Keep quiet!" he hissed, Leo elbowed him back a snappy retort interrupted by the old hat making a coughing noise and threw a rip in its fabric it began to sing. Or it began to make a noise that slightly resembled singing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your black,

Your sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"This hats got a pretty high opinion of himself" he muttered getting another elbow to his ribs courtesy of Jason as. The same green-robed McGonagall stepped forward with a long piece of paper.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she told the students "Abbot Hannah!" after Abbot Hannah and Bones Susan were both sorted into Hufflepuff Leo lost interest, his mind wandered to the candles How do they get them to stay up? He asked himself, invisible wires seemed the best bet but there was no solid ceiling for them to hang from. He shook his head in frustration becoming alert again as he heard a familiar name being called

"Grace, Jason"

Jasons pov

Jason sat on the stool and delicately pulled the hat over his eyes, he expected it to smell mouldy but it actually wasn't that bad

Of course, I'm not mouldy child of Jupiter

An unidentified voice spoke in his ear and he jumped instinctively reached for the coin

Don't worry I'm just going to sort you

Are you the hat? He thought And how do you know I'm a son of Jupiter?

Yes, and because I know all in your head the hat replied Now I'm going to look through your memories and personality, it will only take a moment.

What? No!- 

Very interesting Definitely smart, and excellent discipline yet Ravenclaw is not for you.

What do you mean? 

Slytherin wouldn't do either the hat ploughed on without an explanation and though you are kind and generous I think the place for you is GRYPHINDOR. The last part was yelled out to the crowd and the hat was lifted off his head. He saw Piper give him an encouraging thumbs-up as he sat down at the red and gold covered table

Percy pov

"Jackson Perseus"

Percy didn't wait for instructions from the teacher, yanking the hat on his head he prepared for whatever dissection was about to happen. I really hope no one had lice he thought

Of course, there is no lice child of the ocean A voice vibrated through his head This will only take a moment

Percy didn't have time to take a breath before his life, quite literally flashed before his eyes. Of course, this meant he would have to see Tartarus again and apparently the hat didn't like that

TARTURUS? I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT, GRYFFINDOR!

Annabeth pov

"Chase Annabeth!"

Hello? Annabeth thought as the hat was lowered over her eyes

A child of Athena a voice spoke in her head I have placed almost all your siblings in Ravenclaw yet I sense something more in your head. It was as if someone had hit rewind, she was taken through the memories, particularly the most painful ones.

You were loyal to luke until the very end, wait... OH NOT ANOTHER ONE THROUGH THE PIT GRYPHINDOR GRYPHINDOR

Piper Pov

"McLean Piper!" Piper waited for a reaction from the crowd at her name but surprisingly no one batted an eye as the hat was placed on her head.

Well we certainly have a lot of godchildren don't we love child

Never call me love child again

Of course of course, now tell me have you been through Tartarus?

No?

Good good. After a quick trip down memory lane that had tears pricking at Piper's eyes, the hat was still undecided

Definitely not Hufflepuff, and I don't think Gryffindor. You have plenty of brains but all the stealing now that's quite Slytherin. In fact, you have quite a lot of Slytherin traits, plenty of cunning yes I think SLYTHERIN

Pipers heart sank as the hat made its decision, she looked across the hall to where Percy Annabeth And Jason were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. There's got to be a mistake she thought as she walked to the green and silver table. I'm not evil, am I?

Leo Pov

"Valdez Leo"

Leo's head was still spinning as his name was called, sure Pipes could be annoying but he didn't seriously think she was evil.

Hello child of the tinkerer

I think you made a mistake with Pipes, maybe a rusty control disk? I had a friend that-

I never make a mistake and I don't have a control disk, now hold still

Why would I- WOAH, not cool. Leo muttered after the sad little flight through the life of Leo Valdez

Lost your mother so young? Quite sad but you have plenty of knowledge despite your grades, yes RAVENCLAW

Frank pov

Hello mars kid, yes I'm the hat know one moment.

I'm sorry what?

Well no doubt about it you're a HUFFLEPUFF

Hazel pov

Hello-

I would like to be with Frank, please

A cursed child of pluto interesting, and quite loyal to want to stay by your friend. Still you are a difficult sort. Smart and brave and cunning, but Loyalty does trump all. Better be HUFFLEPUFF 

Nico pov

"Di Angelo Nico"

A child of hades, the girl Hazel is your sister yes?

What's it to you?

A little angry don't worry, and still lying to your friends, not brave enough to tell the Jackson boy the truth?

That's none of your business

Everything is my business but don't worry, my knowledge doesn't leave this chair.

It better not

Threats threats, well one look at your memories OH NO ANOTHER TARTARUS, GRYPHIN- wait I see more of you, now that wasn't very nice, was it. SLYTHERIN


	4. Chapter 4

Nico sat down next to Piper at the green and silver table. Across from him was the skinny boy that had tried to push Ron into the lake.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the skinny boy said, he had a high voice and a permanent sneer, he and Clarisse might get along if she could tolerate him for more than a few seconds.

"Nico" Nico said, not looking up from his plate, it disturbed him how much the hat knew about him. No one knew that besides Jason and... He felt a hand on his knee and looked to see Piper starring concernedly at him

"Are you okay?" she asked, No he wanted to say A random hat just learned my deepest secrets, I was sorted into the evil house and I'm still realizing that I have a crush on this really hot Apollo child that I might not see for months.

"I'm Fine"

"Okay?" Piper raised an eyebrow, he could tell piper didn't believe him but also that she wasn't doing that great

"Are you okay?" He asked her

"Of course she is," Malfoy interrupted "She just got sorted into the best house" from what the sorting hat had said Slytherin seemed far from the house but he didn't challenge the boy. His mind was still spinning to fast to put up an argument.

"I wonder where the bloody barren is," Malfoy went on, "My father said he normally greets first years, he's the Slytherin ghost you know."

He won't come by as long as I'm here Nico smirked, a clink clink of silverware on glass rang through the hall and the conversation was cut off.

Dumbledor pov

Over his long life Albus Dumbledor had seen many half-bloods, generally, children of minor gods like Nemesis or more commonly Hecate enter the walls of Hogwarts. He had trained them just as he did mortal students and some had never known their true parentage. Today was a strange day indeed he thought. 8 half-bloods, and all children of the Olympians themselves. It couldn't be a coincidence that they came the same year as Harry Potter, he would have to have a chat with some of them sometime. Maybe the blonde girl, she stuck out as their natural leader. A quick clearing of a throat brought him back to reality and he hastily got up to make his speech

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Jason pov

Jason stared sullenly at the food appearing on the table, around him kids were tucking in on roast beef and mince pies, heck even Percy was halfway through a blue sandwich.

"C'mon mate," someone urged him from across the table "The foods incredible!" he didn't look at the person pestering him, instead craning his neck to see if he could spot Piper at the green table on the other side of the hall

"You won't want to mix with Slytherins," the same voice told him warningly "There's a reason we sit so far away from them"

"Well, maybe that's just a dumb stereotype" he snapped, looking up to see who had taken the brunt of his anger. He found Ron from earlier looking hurt,

"I was just trying to help" he pouted

"Yeah I know" Jason muttered "I've got a friend in Slytherin is all"

"Oh okay," Ron said, happily passing by the subject "Now try the steak it's delicious"

"It really is" Percy encouraged from the other side of Annabeth "Almost better than the food at camp ha-oof!" Annabeth cut him off with a kick

"Camp Ha?" Harry asked " I've never heard of it, where is it"'

"Uhhh America" Percy stuttered "We met at camp Ha... in America" he improvised, gesturing vaguely to him Annabeth and Jason.

"Cool!" Harry grinned through a mouthful of mashed potatoes "My uncle and aunt never let me go to summer camp" Harry and Ron continued to chat it up with Percy and Annabeth with Jason adding a word every now and then. His mind was elsewhere, however, particularly on a certain child of Aphrodite. At least she has Nico he thought to himself but that just gave him more worries about the underfed son of Hades.

Ever since that hell ride with Cupid he had been even more distant with everyone, especially Jason and Percy but Jason could understand that. It was him pushing away Hazel that made him worried, she had always been the one Nico could talk to but even that had seemed to fade. He sighed, he was probably the only one in the hall feeling worried.

"We should really be making sacrifices" Jason muttered to Annabeth as almost all the food was gone. She nodded and glanced at the staff's table wondering if there was some sort of braiser hidden in the floor. To her surprise, the headmaster caught her eye and nodded. A wave of his wand and a gold and white braiser appeared on the marble floor. A few children shrieked but The demigods gratefully hurried up to dump some food in with a quick prayer to the gods. At the top, Jason caught a hold of Piper's shoulder

"You okay Pipes?" he asked and she smiled at him

"Despite being branded evil I think I'm doing fine"

"Your not evil" he tried to reassure her "And if you've got the time, do you think you could do me a favour?" she nodded curiously and he plowed on

"I can't tell you much but when we were getting the sceptre in Croatia something happened to Nico, don't ask him about it but just you know- keep an eye on him" she nodded in confusion and glanced at the retreating skinny form of their resident goth.

"He'll be fine," She murmured to Jason and hurried after Nico to the Slytherin table.

After the feast the Gryffindor first years were guided by a tall boy with curly red hair that Ron said was his brother Percy to a portrait of a lady in a pink dress.

"This is the fat lady" Percy (Weasly) explained "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, right now the password is Caput Draconis

"Dragonhead" Jason muttered as the portrait swung open to reveal a cosy living room area with big chairs and a fireplace. They filed in through the hole to Percy (Weasly) still explaining the ups and downs of being a Gryffindor

"First-year boys room is up the left staircase first room and girls is same on the right, Classes start bright and early tomorrow and your trunks and timetables are waiting for you. Have a good night" Despite his resentment of being separated from Piper Jason couldn't help but gawk at the common room. The floor was a luxurious red carpet and the tall windows had matching red curtains with gold trim, there were a collection of comfy looking worn in brown chairs and a large fireplace that gave it a homely atmosphere.

"This is so cool" Percy whispered to Annabeth as they parted ways "See you tomorrow." they exchanged a last glance and hurried up their respective staircases. The boy's room was almost as incredible as the common room with seven four-poster beds drawn with red drapes and thick red comforters

"Think they'd lay off the red" Percy muttered as he opened his sea-green trunk "Some blue would be nice" Jason didn't quite agree, in fact, he found the red quite homely

"It's not so bad" he countered absentmindedly as he inspected a brown package on his bed "Hey Percy did you get a weird box?"

"Yeah, one sec let me open it" waterboy responded as Jason tore the packaging of his own box apart. Inside was a stick, maybe 12 inches long and covered in strange engravings. Resting in the box was a small piece of paper

Oak with Pegasus feather core. 13 ½ inches. Use it well

"Uh, Jason?" Percys face popped out from the drapes "Do you happen to know what Pine with Pegasus feather core. 13 inches, use it well means?"

"Did you say Pegasus feather?" A small boy with close-cropped dark brown hair was gaping at them

"Uh yeah" Perce swung around to face the boy

"That's one of the rarest wand cores! I mean it's so cool that you have it, some people don't even think pegasus exist!" The boy was talking faster now, his cheeks flushed with excitement "It means great power to the wizard, my parents only ever met one wizard with a Peguses feather wand!" he glanced over Jasons shoulder

"You both have it?!!" he exclaimed! Jason was honestly worried the poor boy would combust from excitement but he wasn't quite sure what to do as the boy continued his rant on the different types of cores for a wand.

"Hey Seamus!" a boy from the other side of the room yelled, "Cut it out, some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry," Seamus shrugged "What's your name?" He asked Jason who answered

"I'm Jason and this is Percy,"

"Cool!" Seamus grinned, "See you tomorrow!" as the boy ambled back to his bed Jason and Percy exchanged a glance, Percy was shaking his head in bewilderment as he stared at the wand in his hand. He tossed the stick onto his bedside table and pulled out some pyjamas

"Well I am absolutely exhausted Sparky," and with a mock salute, Percy pulled the bed drapes closed leaving Jason alone. He let out a deep breath, he should sleep but something was off. Why were they here? What god or goddess or demon had put them up to this? And what in the name of Zeus were they supposed to do.

"Please help me father" he whispered to his hands. Not surprisingly nothing happened but he couldn't help hoping that his father had heard, that someone knew where they were.

Piper pov

Piper was still awake, and despite the chill of the dungeons, she didn't put on a sweater. Everything seemed so far from reality, especially this stick which she had been told by a piece of paper was a wand.

Myrtle with Veela hair core, 11 inches, Use it well

On the back of the paper, it had said that to cast spells all she needed to do was say what she wanted to happen in Ancient greek. So now she was sitting in a small leather chair in a corner of the common room holding tightly to the wand. She couldn't call it hers yet. If I had some drachmas and a rainbow I could I-message Jason she thought but she didn't have either, there was plenty of water in the dungeons but certainly, no light and all she had were the weird wizard coins. Might as well try the wand, she thought, inspecting the grooves on the side. Pointing at a chair she muttered

"Orange" to her surprise more than just the chair turned orange and now there was an area of maybe 15 square feet completely orange

"No, No go back!" she hissed pointing her wand again. Thankfully the orange disappeared and the chairs went back to their original slightly depressing green. The sound of footsteps startled her and she curled into the chair hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice her. She shouldn't have worried, the only person coming down was Nico. His eyes had a wild look to them and the dark bags under them were deeper than they had been before.

"Nico?" She asked softly, stepping out from the shadows. He jumped but calmed when he saw it was only her.

"You should be asleep," she chastised him

"So should you" He pointed out, settling into a chair

"Are you going to sleep down here?"

"Yeah" he muttered, "I still have... dreams about Tartarus. I'l wake everyone up if I sleep there." something in her chest ached at seeing him so broken.

"If you ever want to talk about it I'm here" she offered him and he laughed, a forced dark noise with no humour

"They all say I should talk about it, let go for a bit but I can't" his voice broke"I can't talk about it, I can't think about it. If I do I know I'll break, It- It's just too much. I was down there alone, I can't talk about it and no one would care enough to listen" 

"Everyone on the Argo cared about you" she spoke more to her hands then to him "we would all try and help however we could" he just shook his head

"There are things about me that shouldn't be real if they knew who I am... who I really am they wouldn't hesitate to cast me out again. People already don't trust me, I'm a child of death!"

Piper wanted to assure him that no one would hate him for anything, but he was right. There were people that didn't trust him because of his father. She gave his hunched form a last sorrowful glance and went back to her room to try and sleep. When she was gone she didn't hear the sobs that racked his chest, didn't hear his screams from nightmares, didn't hear the one word he whispered over and over again

Will

The next morning Nico crept back to his bed before anyone noticed he was gone.

Piper sat at a table with Nico, Draco and a girl named Pansy in potions waiting for the Gryffindors to arrive.

"Snape is the head of Slytherin house" Draco informed them "I mean everyone knows that Slytherins are the best at potions, my Father said those Gryffindors can barley make hot chocolate "

"Quiet Draco" The professor drawled as the Gryffindors entered, "We don't want anyone to think Slytherins are braggers now do we" His words didn't match the sneer on his face as he glared at the Gryffindors. Piper craned her neck hoping to catch a glimpse of Jason's familiar face amongst the red-trimmed robes. He was standing next to a black-haired boy Harry Potter, she thought his name was, with matching glasses talking earnestly about something. He caught her eye and waved as he sat down next to Percy

"Whose that?" Draco asked as she waved back "You know its not good to mix with Gryffindors"

"A friend," she snapped, bristling at the suggestion of Jason being Not good to mix with "And I think its perfectly fine to mix with whoever you want." He glanced at her, hurt sprinkled on his face and she sighed

"I just don't think old prejudices are good" She explained, he nodded and opened his mouth to say more but Snape had stopped talking and was now glaring daggers at the small black hair boy with glasses

"Tell me Potter" he sneered "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Piper had no idea what he was talking about and it was clear Harry didn't either. Nearby Annabeth and Hermione's hands were high in the air and Piper had to resist a laugh. Of course, Annabeth would have stayed up last night learning the entire course.

"I don't know sir," Harry said and the teacher sneered even more if that was possible

"Tut tut, fame clearly isn't everything, Let's try again. Where would you find me a bezoar?" Next to Piper, Draco was shaking with laughter, next to Harry, Hermionie and Annabeth still had their hands raised.

"I don't know sir" Harry repeated again, and again to all the teacher's questions "But I think Hermionie and Annabeth do, why don't you try them?" Piper did her best to not laugh as the teachers gaze grew stormier

"One point from Gryffindor, and for your information Potter asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death. A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat and can protect you from most poisons, well? shouldn't you all copy that down?" The students quickly hurried to find a paper and jot down the information, Draco stared in confusion at Piper's pen which must have looked pretty odd among all the quills. Beside Harry, Percy was looking outraged and Piper silently begged him not to make a scene, she had a feeling it would only make it worse for Harry.

"Even celebrity Harry potter can lose points" Draco sneered

"Celebrity?" she asked "Why is he a celebrity?" she had an image in her head of Harry on a stage dancing for a crowd but dismissed the idea immediately.

"He defeated the dark lord," Draco said disdainfully "Or so they say, the scars from where the killing curse struck him. Makes him look like an idiot don't you think?" Piper decided not to comment on this, the professor paired her with Nico and gave them instructions for what he called a simple potion to cure boils. She and Nico glanced helplessly at the instructions, trying to decide what they said. The teacher raised an eyebrow at her, his gaze flicked to Nico, then back to her. He let out a sigh and waved his wand, slowly the words formed into the greek alphabet and they were able to mix the potion without too much trouble. Of course, it wasn't as good as Dracos which Snape praised in front of the class but at least it didn't explode like that Gryphindor, what was his name? Neville's potion. At the end of class, the only people that had made a satisfactory potion were Draco, Hermionie and surprisingly Percy. As they left the dungeons Jason ran over

"Hey Piper!" his glasses were slightly askew and she resisted the urge to straighten them "do you want to come to Hagrids with us?" He asked, "We're going to meet Frank Hazel and Leo!"

"Sure," She grinned at him "Let me get Nico" After some convincing Nico begrudgingly followed her and Jason to a small wooden hut at the edge of the forbidden forest. Jason knocked on the door and It was opened by the same half-giant that had taken them across the lake. Inside the hut sitting a bit uncomfortably where Frank Hazel Leo and Annabeth. Percy was playing on the ground with a huge dog that looked more like a hellhound then a mortal one.

"This is Fang!" Percy looked up excitedly as the 3 entered "He reminds me of Mrs O'leary" Piper could see the resemblance as Fang caught up in the excitement gave Percy a big lick, plastering his hair down with dog slobber. The corners of Nico's mouth twitched which was equivalent to a full-blown laughing fit on Nico.

"That's disgusting" She heard someone mutter and saw that Ron and Harry were there as well, standing a few feet away

"Nah its cool" Percy laughed as he got to his feet "Anyways I know this really cool spell that dries you!" he pulled out his wand and waved it around a bit with some gibberish for good measure, Harry and Ron's faces were priceless as they watched the slobber lift from his face and fly out the door

"You need to teach me that spell!" Ron begged excitedly as Annabeth scolded Percy for using his powers, not noticing the newcomers, Jason cleared his throat.

"So Harry and Ron I'd like you meet Piper and Nico," Jason gestured to his friends, Harry nodded but Ron looked outraged

"You brought Slytherins here" he glared accusingly at Jason who glared right back

"I brought friends here, is that a problem?" Jason spat

"Listen I don't know what you have against Slytherins" Piper butted in before things got ugly "But I assure you Nico and I have nothing against you" Ron didn't look convinced but backed down and moved to sit as far away from Piper and Nico as possible. Jason sighed

"Sorry about that" he murmured to Piper,

"It's okay" she whispered back, grasping his hand under the table. Across the room, Harry gasped

"Look at this!" he exclaimed, holding up a piece of paper "Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown." he paused as something clicked in his head "Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might have happened while we were there!" Piper decided this was enough of being kept in the dark

"Would someone explain to me what Gringotts is and what dark wizards are?" she demanded as Harry continued to read the article.

"I keep forgetting you guys are from America," Harry said, at least he didn't hate the Slytherins "Gringotts is a wizarding bank and Dark wizards are wizards that use their magic for harm. Most of them worked with Voldemort" Ron flinched and Piper narrowed her eyes there was that name again,

"Who is or was Voldemort?" Hazel asked mirroring her thoughts, this time Annabeth answered

He was a dark wizard that caused trouble up until 11 years ago, he thought that only wizards with no mortal, I mean muggle blood were true wizards and he killed hundreds to prove it." Percy grinned at his girlfriend's unfaltering intelligence

"How late did you stay up reading?" he joked

"Just past four" she replied deadpan, his eyes bulged

"What?!"

"How was he defeated?" Frank asked, cutting off his friend, Harry stared at his feet but Hagrid answered for him anyways

"Why that was Harry O' course, You-know-who tried to kill him when he was a baby but Harry survived and You-know-who didn't." Frank looked impressed and Harry quickly interrupted

"It wasn't me," He added quickly "I don't even remember it"

"Wait I'm confused," Percy said raising his eyebrows "Why do you call Voldemort You-know-who?"

"Back when he was terrorizing people he didn't like anyone using his name see," Hagrid explained "if you were caught saying it you would walk home to find the dark mark over yer house. The dark mark was the mark he put over his killings" he added for benefit of the Americans as he laid out a platter of rock cakes "Now take some of these and get back to the great hall for dinner"


	5. Chapter 5

That night Percy was kept awake by Harry tossing and turning all night in the bed next to his, at last, he couldn't take it

"Harry, what's wrong? You're not letting anyone sleep" he spoke to the dark room. The dark-haired boy jumped and gave a sheepish shrug

"Sorry, just a little worried about flying lessons tomorrow" he muttered into his pillow, Percy couldn't stop the half-smile spreading across his face, Harry reminded him of himself on his first day at camp. Of course, he looked 11 now but in reality, his 17-year-old brain felt a strange sense of nostalgia. Harry had just been brought into a magical world he didn't know existed, that was something Percy could definitely relate to.

"I think we'd be crazy not to be a little nervous" he tried to reassure the boy, Annabeth would be so much better at this, he glanced to the closed curtains of Jason's bed where the golden boy was peacefully asleep, clearly not frightened by the idea of flying

"He's not nervous" Harry sighed as he followed Percy's gaze, Percy chuckled

"Yeah well Jasons a special boy, flying doesn't scare him much" Percy grinned, He had an image in his head of Jason on the Argo flying around like a blonde superman

"Has he been on a broom before?" Harry asked wide-eyed "Ron says that he had a toy broom when he was little but his brothers wouldn't let him play with them"

"Not exactly," Percy muttered, reaching for an explanation"But even if you fall he'll be able to catch you," Harry nodded, the same confused and excited look on his face that had been constant over the past few days. Did I look like that? Percy wondered Probably he sighed

"Get some sleep" He ordered Harry who responded with a mock salute and a bemused expression. That night Percys dreams were as strange as always with a lot of wheel of fortune. He could almost hear someone calling his name but their voice was lost as if the wind was sweeping it away. The next morning his head ached like 100 different people had been trying to drill a hole in it. Jason looked just as awful and kept massaging his temples,

"You're not still thinking of flying today are you?" He asked as they headed for the great hall "My dad would smite you!"

"Listen," Percy stopped him before he could start a full-on tangent "I just have this feeling, like Zeus doesn't have control here. Think about it, there have been demigods here yet this place looks untouched from the titan and giant wars"

"Of course Zeus has power here!" Jason snapped "He's lord of the universe!"

"Actually I think Percys right" Annabeth interrupted from behind them, "In the books, I read there were always pages torn out, like where Hogwarts was located and what went on there. I think it's probable that the gods or at least the major ones aren't allowed to interfere here." she quieted down as they got to the table and Percy glanced at the sky expecting a lightning bolt to crash down saying, of course, Zeus can control this place! But the magical ceiling didn't so much as rumble.

"I guess I'm flying then" Percy decided happily filling his plate with blue pancakes and carrying it to the brazier. The other demigods joined them getting their normal array of strange looks.

"They keep staring at us" Hazel murmured angrily "Like were the weird ones"

"We are the weird ones" Percy reminded her, "Hey look Nevils got mail!" sure enough back at the table Nevile was eagerly ripping the paper off a small glass ball

"It's a Rememberall" He said dejectedly as a red smoke filled the ball "It turns red when you've forgotten something, I just can never remember what I've forgotten."

"How does it work?" Jason asked, examining the glass sphere for some sort of mechanism

"Magic obviously" Hermionie answered "Everything here works by magic" Jason shot her an annoyed glare and dropped the subject.

"We have flying lessons with the Slytherins today" he reminded everyone who replied with a series of groans

"I've been doing some reading" Hermionie muttered nervously bringing out a book titled Quidditch Through The Ages

"Please don't talk about reading" Percy mumbled into his pancakes, Hermionie was like a British Annabeth only twice as annoying. Luckily Hermione's lecture on quidditch tips was stopped by the re-appearance of the possible more annoying Slytherin boy

"Snake boy five o'clock" he muttered to Jason as the skinny blonde approached and snatched the rememberall from Nevils's hand

"Oi! Give that back!" Ron shouted instantly on his feet

"Make me weasel" blondie sneered, Percy snorted into his drink

"Weasel? How long did it take you to come up with that?" he tried unsuccessfully to muffle his laughter into his robes and ended up snorting orange juice on his sleeve.

"Idiot" Annabeth muttered to him and handed him a napkin, Malfoy sneered and dropped the rememberal back on the table with a thud.

"Try not to fall off your broom Longbottom"

"I swear I'm going to kill that idiot" Percy mutterd to Annabeth in greek as he mopped up the juice "who does he think he is?"

"You can't just kill everyone you don't like" she reprimanded "Anyways he's just a school bully"

"There's nothing just about school bullies"

"Harry can handle himself"

"He's 11"

"So is Draco"

"You guys need to shut up" Jason hissed "The headmasters coming this way" sure enough the tall white-haired man was sweeping across the great hall for the Gryffindor table. Students pointed and whispered as he passed them to stand beside the three demigods

"Ah, Chase Jackson and Grace" He smiled pleasantly "Please gather your friends from the other houses and come to my office" still smiling just as pleasantly he swept away.

"I don't like this" Frank muttered as they climbed the stairs "It's not... right"

"Nothings right in this place" Percy countered "Its all magic and poof!" he waved his arms for emphasis almost hitting Piper in the face. They stopped at a giant stone eagle carved into the wall,

"Maybe we have to talk to it?" Leo suggested stepping forward, he tapped the eagle's wing "Anyone home?"

"The password is Lemon drop" a stiff voice interrupted and the eagle swung to the side nocking Leo over and revealing a staircase

"A little warning next time" Leo muttered and picked himself up, the staircase was made of stone and the walls around it were adorned with all sorts of carvings.

"That looks like Festus!" Leo exclaimed pointing to a carving of a dragon head, "And that looks like the pine tree at camp, what is this place?"

"It could be" Annabeth murmured, inspecting the carvings "That one looks like Typhon"

"Well, drawings should look like what they were drawn to resemble" Annabeth turned to see the headmaster standing at the top of the staircase next to a tall oak door.

"Ms Chase, if you will" he opened the door and waved a sweeping arm inside

"Do we trust him?" Percy asked her in greek

"If I can trust myself than you can most certainly trust me" the headmaster responded also in greek, Percys jaw fell open

"You just-But,"

"Albus Dumbledore son of Athena" the headmaster cut him off "Now if you will allow me I wish to speak with Mrs Chase, lemon drop?" the last words were accompanied by a flick of his wand and a bowl of the candy appeared on the floor, Frank jumped back and tripped onto Jason whose glasses were knocked off onto the floor. Annabeth rolled her eyes and followed the headmaster into his office. The room was decorated beautifully with sweeping drapes that covered tall windows, around the office were dozens of paintings full of sleeping wizards and witches, Past headmasters she realized staring at the plaques below their names. Dumbledor followed her gaze

"Ah yes, the portraits of my predecessors," he said in a somewhat strained voice "Here come have a seat" she sat in a sliver and black chair in front of a beautifully carved desk on the dais, the headmaster sat behind it and folded his hands on the top. His eyes were a piercing blue, unlike the usual grey of Athena's children but they carried the same knowledge and wit.

"I understand you must have many questions," he said, Idly rolling his wand beneath his fingertips "And if I must say as do I, for example, where did you come from and why are you here but it is impolite for the host to ask all the questions. Please, whatever concerns you is yours to ask"

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked him "What is this place, why are we here, and how can we get back" his silver eyebrows shot up

"You are in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," He told her "But I assume your question was broader than that" she nodded

"Me and the others in the hall woke up on your train on September first" she explained, "We don't know how we got here or why we're here" the headmaster's eyebrows were still raised but he turned to rummage through the array of metal things on a nearby table

"Go on," he said waving a hand "do you know anything else?"

"Well..." she hesitated, he seemed sympathetic enough but she knew her judgement could be off 

"You do not trust me" The headmaster gathered, reaching for a small glowing disk "Not that you have any reason to" he picked up a silver ball "Yet I fear we may need to trust each other for whats going to happen next to work" he picked up a small stand for the disk and ball and turned back to her.

"What's going to happen next?" she asked, eyeing the devices nervously

"It depends on what you share" he studied her with those piercing blue eyes "I have not seen this many half-bloods at Hogwarts in all my years here" he began "and never any as powerful or renowned as you and your companions, so tell me, sister, why do you think you're here?"

"I-" she wanted to say she had no idea, that there was no logical explanation and this was just a freak accident yet she couldn't. "I think it's because of Harry Potter," she said "The magical and godly worlds have been kept separate for some reason. but I think that your war, and ours might have loosened the hinges so to speak and caused some sort of problem connected to Harry Potter" she trailed off as Dumbledore's gaze sharpened

"You are more right than you think" he murmured "I wouldn't have put it better myself, now let's call your friends in so they may hear the full story" he waved his wand and the door to the study swung open do reveal frank lifting Leo by the colour and threatening to eat him Canadian style, Dumbledor cleared his throat,

"Ah, Frank would you please lower mister Valdez and Leo please stop calling Mr Zhang a Canadian cockroach" the pair jumped guiltily and hurried inside after the rest of them. The 7 demigods sat in chairs provided by Dumbledors wand.

"Professor Dumbledor-" Annabeth began

"Albus" he corrected

"Albus, sorry" she amended, "You said something about the full story, could you please explain?" he passed her a grim smile

"I'm afraid I can not, this, however" he pointed to the disk, ball, and stand in front of him "Can, you see I am forbidden to speak of either place or put my memories into a pensive so I devised another way to be able to share this historic yet tragic tale" he pointed to the contraption and Annabeth smiled wryly at the old man's flare for dramatics

"If you will, please place a finger on this disk" he pointed to the disk which was now resting on top of the stand with the ball in the middle "We will be gone only moments" the demigods turned to Annabeth who warily placed her finger on the disk, quickly followed by Percy. Slowly the others rested a finger on the cool metal some like Nico hesitating more than others. Once all their fingers connected with the object Albus placed his hand on the ball and the room faded into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth wasn't sure what was happening, she was dimly aware of Percy and Hazel on either side of her and also of the sensations of spinning and falling. She heard someone shout in the darkness but the sound was carried away before she could be sure. Around her the darkness began to fade replaced by a silvery light, the light illuminated countless silver gold and bronze doors built into the wall of a passageway they were falling through.

"It's like Alice in wonderland" She murmured to herself as they continued to fall, eventually one of the silver doors below them began to glow and like a vacuum sucked them inside. She heard a crash and a second later she landed on a grassy hill with an oof. She struggled to her feet and examined their surroundings, they had landed on a hill that resembled half-blood hill expect the pine tree was missing and the cabins at the bottom were in two lines instead of a U. Around her the other demigods were slowly getting to their feet as well and the headmaster was watching them with a twinkle in his eye.

"It never gets old watching people travel by portkey for the first time" he smiled "It reminds me of younger days"

"Was that a portkey?" Leo asked interestedly "Some of the other Ravenclaws were talking about them but they described them as less...doory?" Dumbledor chuckled

"This is only a type of portkey" he explained "It does not take you to a different place but rather into a memory, particularly a forbidden memory"

"How can a memory be forbidden?" Hazel asked, brushing grass from her hair "You can't forbid people from thinking"

"You'd be surprised what is possible" The headmaster responded ominously "but enough stalling, they will be here soon" he sat down on a nearby rock and stared expectantly at the plain in front of him. Behind him lay the strange camp half-blood, another odd thing was its emptiness. Even in the winter months, you could always see some year-rounders, yet here everything was silent

"What are we waiting-" Annabeth began to ask but he put a finger to his lips and pointed ahead. She could hear the sound of pounding feet in the distance and soon she could see the cause. A gasp lept from her throat as the two armies approached, one was clearly made up of demigods clad in greek armour and carying swords, but the other... her eyes widened as she realized the other group was made up of wizards.

"What's going on!?" Percy shouted behind her as the two sides met, "Dumbledore we half to stop them-"

"We can not stop them" the headmaster's voice was calm "This is a mere memory" the demigods watched in horror as the two sides met each other, the wizards sending spell after spell while the demigods fought shield to shield waving godly weapons and powers. She saw a child raise his hand and bring hundreds of vines and plants to wrap around a witches body swallowing her whole. She saw a wizard shoot a green jet of light at a small boy that couldn't be more than 10. She held back a scream as the boy fell and didn't rise again. Beside her the others were looking sick, Hazel had tears streaking her eyes and even Leo's smile had faded. Dumbledors face, however, remained as stoic as ever.

"This can't be real" Percy whispered in horror as the two sides continued to obliviate each other. The demigods were stronger and faster but the wizards outnumbered them almost 4-1. She saw a grey-eyed boy fall onto a red-robed girl his eyes still fighting even as he died resting on the enemy. Slowly mist began to gather around the valley, climbing up the legs of the fighters and submerging them in a silvery haze. When it disappeared there was nothing left, no bodies or fighters or anything to prove the battle had ever happened. The headmaster snapped his fingers and everything went black.

Annabeth blinked open her eyes back in the study with her hand still glued to the memory portkey, she quickly removed her finger still trying to process what had happened. Percy slowly got to his feet, Riptide drawn

"What was that" his voice was low and dangerous

"That Mr Jackson, was WWI" Dumbledore seemed undeterred by his change in tone "The part I'm sure no one told you about."

"Those were wizards" Hazel murmured "Wizards fighting demigods" she glanced at the headmaster for confirmation, Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes grave

"Indeed they were, the first world war was fought between the two groups, it was started by the murder of a prominent figure in the wizarding community although you would know him better as Franz Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary"

"Who is that?" Percy whispered in her ear, anger being muffled by confusion

"Franz Ferdinand was the archduke of Austria-Hungary" she explained, "He was murdered in Serbia starting WW1, but he was royalty, not a wizard"

"You would be surprised how closely those two intertwine" Dumbledor corrected "Just as the mortal world intertwines with the divine the wizards play a key role in muggle- that is to say non-magic peoples lives. The British royal family, for instance, was a line descended from Zeus and the Austrian royal family were wizards" his piercing eyes studied their faces,

"But-" Hazel protested "We learned about the war in school, my mom's brother fought in it and he wasn't magical or godly"

"The American civil war was fought by mortals as well" he reminded her "Yet in truth, it was a war of demigods" his face seemed to grow older as he spoke as if remembering all the years of war. "When wars are fought by the divine, more blood than ever is shed" he extended a gnarled hand to reveal a scar running down his index finger and disappearing into his cloak

"I received this scar fighting demigod forces in Liverpool," he said almost too quietly to hear "I fought against my siblings that day, I was young and eager to escape my past. It pushed me to do things...I will never forget" his gaze raised to meet the demigod's eyes and Annabeth saw remorse in them, true remorse.

"But how did the war start?" Piper interrupted "I mean I know that Ferdinand guy was killed, but why?"

"Because of pride" The old man's eyes grew even wearier if that was possible and became far away as if he was imaging a different place and time. "The magical community had control over the Austria and Hungarian empires, they used this power to terrorize the demigods living within the country believing they were their inferiors. When the archduke visited Serbia, a demigod run country he was assassinated thus starting the war."

"But then why didn't America joining immediately?" Leo asked "I mean the gods lived there and everything"

"WW1 marked the switch in power" Annabeth answered immediately "Before WW1 the god's connection to the mortal world was in Europe, England to be specific. The entrance to Olympus was Big Ben, the entrance to the underworld in the tower of London and so on"

"Bravo!" Dumbledore nodded at her "And perfectly put, after the war America had proved itself even more so as a force to be reckoned with and the gods thought it best to keep Wizards and Halfbloods separate. As such Europe became the world wizarding capital and the gods moved to America"

Percy slammed his head on the table making everyone jump

"What. The. Heck." he muttered, each word accompanied by another thump

"I quite agree Mr Jackson" Dumbledore smiled "But it would be much appreciated if you would refrain from causing your brain cells anymore damage" surprisingly, Percy stopped.

"So let me get this straight" Frank interrupted "The gods used to live in Europe, WW1 was a fight between demigods and wizards, and the two sides have been kept separate ever since?" Dumbledor nodded in confirmation and Frank sagged against his chair

"Figures" he muttered "Always more confusing stuff"

"This is very interesting and everything" Annabeth spoke over him "But how does that explain why we're here?"

"It doesn't" He responded "But it gives us an idea, I do not think it is a coincidence you were brought here in the same year as Harry Potter, but to explain that you must understand the first wizarding war." his eyes closed briefly "I can not explain everything in the time we have today, more urgent matters need my presence. Please feel free to brush up on your knowledge of wizarding history, you may have great need of it" He stood up to dismiss them but Percy stopped

"Wait Professor, sir, I mean-how can we cast spells, were not magical and It's getting really annoying failing all my classes"

"Simply say what you want to happen in greek, now I believe you have flying class next"

Harry Pov

Harry carefully raised the head of the puffing pansie he was replanting, he had learned the hard way that even the slightest jostling could set off an explosion of purple dust. He looked around for what must have been the 100th time this hour for the American kids.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wanted with them" he muttered to Ron whose face was already purple from the Panzies bursts.

"I don't know, they seem kind of weird though don't they" Ron replied, "I mean come on, who burns food?" he snorted and Harry sighed, Ron had seemed to talk about nothing else these past few days. Whenever they had a minute away from the Americans (Which weren't many as they shared all classes and were becoming fast friends) he had been going on about how strange they were.

"Maybe it's an American thing?" Harry suggested, getting annoyed "I mean what is the problem, their not hurting anyone!"

Ron shrugged. "Those Tattoos as well, what 11 year old has a tattoo?" he accidentally bumped the table with his pot, something the pansy did not enjoy and disappeared for a moment in a cloud of purple dust. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Ron's tangent was cut off, hopefully, the Americans would be back in time for flying class and he wouldn't have to listen to his friend's analysis over everything they did. On their way out of herbology, he quickly brought up their upcoming flying lesson and relaxed for the first time all day as they had their first normal conversation.

They cleaned up quickly but still barely made it on time, only running into the clearing seconds before the grey-haired teacher blew her whistle.

"Welcome to flying class! I am Madam Hooch!" Her eyes were a vibrant gold that gave her the impression of a hawk, her spiky cray hair and sharp nose made it even clearer "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she snapped, her eyes sparkling "Everyone stand by a broomstick and hurry up!" Ron and Harry quickly hurried to a pair of brooms giving a nod to Percy Jason and Annabeth a few feet away. The three looked more worried than this morning, their faces were set in grim lines and Jason looked like he was going to be sick. Seeing the taller boy nervous set Harry's own stomach-churning again, Percy noticed him and gave him a quick smile, not reaching his eyes. Across from him, Malfoy sneered, doing an infuriatingly accurate impression of Nevile and his rememberall.

"Stick your dominant hand over your broom and say up!" Madam Hooch barked, Harry shot his hand over his broom shouting UP. The class followed her instructions, most peoples brooms rose a few feet and fell back down or simply rolled over. Harry grinned as his shot straight into his hand and found Jason grinning back at him with his own broom in his fist. He looked to his side to see Percy's broom shoot into his hand, something which caused an argument between him and Annabeth, whose broom was already tight in her fist

"I'll be fine," He thought he heard the black-haired boy mutter "Dumbledore would have told me if it was dangerous" What's that about? Harry wondered but quickly forgot about it as the lesson went on. They learned how to mount their brooms with the hawk teacher coming up and down the lines correcting stances. For some like Jason, she just gave an approving nod but Nevile just couldn't seem to get it right. After a few minutes of trying to coordinate the awkward boy, she sighed and turned back to the class

"Alright, on the count of three on my whistle kick-off and come down" she ordered "One-Two-" before she could get to three Nevile nervously kicked off and started to rise

"Come back, boy!" Madam hooch shouted at him but he kept rising before anyone could do anything he was 20 feet in the air

"Do something!" he heard Annabeth whisper to Jason

"I'm trying!" Jason hissed back, his fists were clenched and a strange smell of ozone gathered around them, slowly a small breeze began to blow Nevile back to them wobbling and terrified.

"He's losing his balance" Percy muttered "Jason, stop the wind he's gonna-" whatever Percy was going to say was cut off by a shriek as Nevile lost balance and tumbled through the air landing with a hard thump on the ground. Ron gasped and harry had a sick feeling in his gut as the class swarmed around the boy.

"Alright, alright give him some air!" Madam hooch shouted, pushing her way to the front. She slowly eased Nevile to his feet, his wrist was bent at an odd angle and his face was white as a sheet.

"None of you is to move while I take him to the hospital wing!" the ordered the crowd "get on a broom and you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch" the second she was gone Malfoy burst out laughing

"Did you see the look on his face?" He snorted "But what did that idiot expect? You can't just let imbeciles on brooms!"

"Yet their letting you on one" Percy snapped "And your the biggest imbecile I've met" he met Mafoys glare with a smirk.

"You'd better watch your mouth Jackson," Malfoy snarled, bending down to pick something up "Well look, that idiot Longbottom forgot his rememberall!" The Slytherins exploded into laughter while the Gryffindors faces grew red.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry stepped forward to stand in front of the blonde boy

"Make me Potter!" he spat at the shorter boy, Harry moved to grab the ball but Malfoy dodged and grabbed his broom

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find" he jeered as he rose, "Maybe in a tree!" he turned and began to fly in circles above the students. Harry snarled and reached for his own broom

"Harry wait!" Jason cried as Hermione shouted NO! but Harry had already risen off the ground. He could see Jason kicking off on a broom below him but didn't care, all he saw was Malfoy taunting him as he tossed the rememberall between his hands. Harry's broom responded almost instantly to his touch, he should have been terrified, but he only felt exhilaration. He circled around Malfoy getting a feel for this new sensation when the blonde boy rammed into him, hard. He began to tip and felt his surroundings sway, only for a gust of wind to push him back on the broom. There were whoops and hollers from the crowd below but he didn't hear them,

"Give it here!" he shouted again "Or I'll knock you off that broom!" he returned the bully's glare with his own, instinctively leaning forward and shot off like a rocket. Malfoy swerved but his calm demeanour was crumbling, his eyes narrowed and he held out his hand

"Catch it then!" he shouted and threw the glass ball into the air, Harry saw it rise and fall and before he even knew what he was doing he had shot forward and caught the ball, Malfoy snarled and crashed into him again knocking it from his fist

"NO!" he shouted as it fell, it was going to fast he realised as he started to chase it, it was going to crash it was- faster than Harry thought possible Jason swerved and caught the ball seconds before it hit the ground. He almost breathed a sigh of relief but a shout renewed his worried

"GRACE, POTTER!" McGonagall shouted as he lowered to the ground, her mouth was a tight line and her eyes were almost white with fury. He slowly dismounted his broom and stood awkwardly next to Jason.

"Never have I seen- You could have died!" she snapped, someone tried to defend him

"But Malfoy did-"

"Quiet Jackson" she snarled "Potter, Grace. Follow me. Now." she turned on her heel leaving the two boys to hurry behind her as she crossed the courtyard. She didn't say anything as she led them up the steps and through the castle, they walked down long hallways and up tall flights of stairs. She eventually stopped at a classroom and knocked twice on the wooden door

"May I borrow Wood please?" she asked the Professor. Wood? Harry thought nervously, is she going to beat us? Beside him, Jason was fiddling with a coin but his face remained as stoic as ever. It was a little bit unnerving how little emotion the blonde boy showed sometimes. His curiosity was short-lived as a tall boy came into the hallway.

"Professor-" the boy started

"Follow me," she cut him off and turned to lead them down another hallway into an empty classroom

"Our Peeves!" she shouted at the poltergeist who was occupied in writing choice words on the blackboard, he threw the piece of chalk at Harry's head and flew out.

"Grace, Potter, this is Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Wood, I've found you your players!" she turned excitedly to the tall boy whose face had changed from confusion to delight as he eyes them

"Are you sure?" He asked her

"Definitely" she responded tartly "Potter is a natural seeker and Jason is better than many seasoned players, with a bit of training they could win us the cup!" she pulled out the remmberall and showed it to a still sceptical Wood

"Jason caught this from a 50-foot dive and Harry caught it from a direct throw, both their first time on brooms, even Charley Weasley wasn't this good until his fifth year!" Harry had about a dozen questions on what was happening but he had a feeling they wouldn't be answered,

"So Grace as a seeker?" Wood asked Mcgonagall, she shook her head

"He's faster than Potter but Potter is a natural seeker, Grace would be an outstanding chaser," she told the boy who looked like she had handed him the winning number to all the lotteries in England.

"Ever seen a game of quidditch?" he asked the boys excitedly, "I'm team captain," he looked them up and down, walking in a circle around them "Potters just the right build for a seeker," he told the professor "And Grace looks like he could give Flint a run for his Money!" his words were getting faster as he got more and more excited "They're going to need brooms, maybe a Cleansweep seven or even the nimbus 2000!"

"I'll sort it out with the headmaster" Mcgonagall assured him "I'm sure he would let us bend the rules a bit, god knows we need a team this year. I could hardly look Severus in the face after last years loss!" she gave them a final warning to train hard lest she changed her mind on the punishment and sent them away.

"Your father would be proud Potter" she called as they left "He was a seeker as well"


	7. Chapter 7

Ron spit out his mouthful of asparagus,

"You're Joking!"

"I promise I'm not," Harry replied excitedly, "We're actually on the team!"

"But you must be the youngest players in- in-"

"A century," Jason interrupted "We know"

"That's incredible mate!" Ron bounced in his seat "I mean your on the quidditch-"

"Would you keep it down?" Jason interrupted again, "Were not supposed to tell anyone," he and Ron still weren't on the best of terms. Ron shot him an annoyed glance but Fred and George cut off the brewing argument

"Nice job you two!" George whispered to them "Fred and I are on the team too, beaters" he grabbed a slice of pie from Ron's plate "But I'll warn you, Wood can be a bit hardcore"

"More than a bit" Fred added, stealing a second piece of pie from Ron's plate, "Thinks there's nothing more to life than Quidditch!"

"Not that we're complaining," Gorge clarified "But expect your marks to drop a bit"

"It'll be worth it if we win though," Fred nodded "We haven't won since Charlie was here but with you two there's no way we cant! By the way, have you seen Leo?"

"What do you want with him?" Jason asked suspiciously, the twins reminded him a little too much of the Stoll brothers. He wasn't sure she wanted to let them and Leo in the same room,

"Oh no reason" George answered "Just to-"

"Enjoying a last meal before they send you packing Potter?" the table let out a collective groan as Malfoy appeared behind them.

"You're a lot braver now that your back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you" Harry countered cooly, Malfoy sneered and his hulking bodyguards cracked their knuckles

"I wouldn't be so flippant with me If I were you" He smirked "My dad has a lot of power"

"Oh wow does he? I bet you a hundred bucks that Jason's dad is ten times more powerful." Percy snorted over his blue pancakes, Malfoy stiffened in outrage and raised his wand but Percy just winked and jerked his chin towards the teacher's table.

"Better watch your behaviour " he teased, "wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Malfoy glared at him and Harry snorted into his pudding, Malfoys glare swung around to face him

"Fine Potter, tonight then. Wizards duel, wands only, don't tell me you've never heard of a wizards duel?"

"Of course he has!" Ron interrupted, I'm his second, whose yours?"

"Crabbe" Malfoy snapped "Midnight at the trophy room, don't be a chicken" he turned on his heel and tried for a confident strut away, something that was interrupted by a large piece of gold tripping him. Jason caught Hazel's eye across the Hufflepuff table and she winked at him. A grin spread across his face and he turned back to the table

"A seconds supposed to take over if you die," Ron was explaining to Harry, tucking into a fresh-unstolen piece of pie "But that won't happen, neither of you know enough magic to give each other even a scratch," Harry still looked worried,

"What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose" Percy suggested, "Who challenges an 11-year-old to a duel?" He whispered to Annabeth in greek (Btw lines in Italic mean speaking in Greek or Latin)

"A bully," she whispered back "Now hush"

"Pardon me," Hermione cut in

"Consider yourself not-pardoned" Ron muttered, she ignored him

"I couldn't help to overhear what you were saying-"

"You probably could" Ron muttered again, she glared at him

"Anyways you mustn't go sneaking around the school at night! If you're caught you could put Gryffindor in last place for the cup! It's really quite selfish of you,"

"Oh selfish is it?" Ron rose from his bench "Well listen here-"

"Ron sit down!" Annabeth snapped, Hermionie huffed something about stupid boys and left.

"It was none of her business!" Ron glared at Annabeth, "And don't you start too-"

"I wasn't going to" she shot back "I actually think self-defence is a good thing" she rolled her eyes and turned back to Percy "He's almost as annoying as you were" she muttered

"At least I had the sense to not get you angry" he muttered back, "Any new insight on what Dumbledore said?"

"Nothing, I was planning to go to the library tonight but something tells me we should follow these two"

"Agreed" he squeezed her shoulder "If they're as annoying as me they'll probably get into just as much trouble"

"Stop it with the greek!" Jason hissed "Someone's going to notice!" Percy shrugged and reached for another slice of pie, blue as always.

Jason stared out the window in Gryffindor tower at the moon, If Harry and Ron were serious about this duel they would need to leave soon. In the bed next to him Percy was fiddling with a scrap of paper

"What's that?" He whispered to his friend, Percy jumped guiltily and shoved the paper in his pocket,

"Nothing, just some notes for class" he lay down and rolled over to face Jason, "It still doesn't feel real, does it? I mean every day I expect someone to pull the plug and say "Nope! It was just a dream" but no one ever does..." he trailed off and ran a hand through his dark hair, closing his eyes for a minute. "Besides I keep getting these drea-"

"Quiet!" Jason interrupted, pointing a silent finger towards Harry and Ron's beds where the curtains were swinging. He and Percy exchanged a glance and quickly hurried down the stairs. Ron and Harry were engaged in an argument with the girl Hermionie, they left through the portrait hole and she followed them. The two demigods crept behind them before the portrait could swing shut,

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded angrily "Your gonna get us caught!"

"No we won't" Jason countered, "And we're coming with you, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere anyways"

"Ron it's fine," Harry muttered "we just have to hurry" he grabbed the red head's arm and pulled him down the corridor followed closely by Percy, Jason, and Hermionie. The small group scurried down hallways to the trophy room,

"What happens if he does hurt me?" Harry fretted to Ron

"Than we get him expelled"

"We can do that?"

"Quiet! I think I heard something!" Percy hissed, the group quieted, and a faint voice drifted from the corridor.

"Nothing here my sweet..." Came the unmistakable growl of the caretaker, the students froze

"Hide!" Harry hissed, pulling at the doorknob behind him "It's locked!"

"Oh honestly!" Hermionie snapped "Alohmahora!" the door unlocked with a click and they slipped inside, the room was dimly lit by torches set in stone racks along the walls. The walls were dark stone covered in markings and gave the room an eerie feel.

"Uh, guys" Percy muttered, "We have company" slowly the group noticed the massive black dog curled up against the far wall. It gave a snort and lifted its head- no heads! At the group, Jason could feel Harry trembling beside him and gave the boy what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, look" he whispered, "Nico's here." sure enough the small dark-haired boy was sitting by the monsters front paw with his head tucked behind his knees, he was shaking slightly and the dog gave him a comforting nuzzle.

"Nico!" Percy called out excitedly "What are you doing here?!"

"Wha-!?" Nico jumped up like spring was under him "No- what, what are you doing here?" he started to back up, wiping hastily at his eyes, "You shouldn't be here, it's forbidden!"

"You shouldn't be here either" Percy pointed out "Neeks are you okay? You look kind of like you've been cry-"

"Don't call me that!" Nico shouted at him, leaning farther into the shadows, "Go! Just leave me alone!"

"But Nico-"

"GO AWAY!" he shouted again, the dog as if it could understand the boy's words growled at the students.

"I think we should go..." Hary mumbled as the monster inched closer,

"Agreed," Jason whispered grabbing Percy's arm and pulling him out the door after the others, they ran down the hallways not caring about being seen anymore until they reached the Portrait of the Fat lady, or where the Fat lady was supposed to be.

"Great" Ron muttered "Now we're stuck out here"

"Did you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked excitedly

"Standing on? I was a little preoccupied with its heads!" Ron snapped "It had three of them if you didn't notice!"

"A trap door," Percy answered, his gaze was sprinkled with confusion from Nico's outburst but his voice was steady "The Hellhound was standing on a trap door"

"Hellhound?" Ron asked incredulously "What in the blazes is that?"

"It doesn't matter," Jason interrupted before Percy could give more away "What's important is what was under that trapdoor"

"And why is that Important Golden boy?" Ron snapped

"Because" Hermionie interjected, "It's guarding something, and I'd like to know what!"

"Might want to hold that thought," Harry muttered, pointing across the hallway "We have company again"

Jason turned to look and stifled a groan, across the hallway inching towards them were two empusa dressed in full cheerleading garb.

"You've got to be kidding me," Percy sighed "I already killed her twice!"

"You what!?" Ron exploded "What do you mean you've killed her that's murder, that's illegal that's-"

"SHUT UP!" Jason yelled at him "Percy, want a hand?"

"Yeah, you take Tammi, Kellis mine." he uncapped Riptide and sprang forward holding a three-foot bronze sword, Jason flipped a coin and jumped in behind him

"Die Perseus Jackson!" Kellie hissed "I will feast on your bones!"

"Yeah, no thanks" Percy muttered, dodging a slashing claw "Just give me a minute here", he ducked his head and rolled, slashing his sword at her face and kicking her feet out from under her. Jason was right beside him feinting left than right, before ducking low and stabbing Tammi into dust as Percy's sword made contact with Kellis scull. As quick as the fight had started it was over, the boys stored their weapons and went back to the newly returned Fat Ladys portrait

"Pig snout," Jason said shortly, brushing monster dust from his hair, the portrait swung open and they slipped inside before the wizards could recover their senses. Pounding footsteps followed them up the stairs and they quickly disappeared behind their bed curtains

"What in the name of Merlin was that!" Ron exclaimed a few seconds later, "You had swords! That can't be allowed!"

"Spear" Jason muttered but stayed quiet, a few minutes later the bedroom grew silent again and he finally let out a breath.

This was going to be harder than expected.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico froze in his chair as the sound of voices vibrated through the hallway

"I tipped off that old git Filch," Someone said, "Potter will be out of this school by morning"

What's this about? Nico wondered as the voices got closer, a group of other Slytherins from his year appeared in the doorway. They followed the annoying Malfoy into the common room and settled on chairs by the fire, laughing at something someone had said. Nico scrunched backwards in his chair, hoping to remain unseen.

"I hope he takes Jackson with him" Malfoy sneered "That idiot can't even read," his words were met with a chorus of laugher from the others and Nico's lip curled in disgust.

"He's friends with that Di Angelo boy" Pansy scoffed "The creepy one with the long hair" the words seared through Nico's skin like knives, it shouldn't affect him anymore. He had heard the taunts and whispered comments his whole life. Every time he thought it would be easier to ignore, but it never was. Each word muffled behind hands and closed doors burned searing holes in his composure, closer and closer to collapse. The Slytherins kept talking and he caught his name a few times but couldn't focus on their words. A knot in his throat tightened almost painfully and he felt tears prick at his eyes

"Get a grip!" he hissed to himself, you survived a war, yet a few words by little boys and you're done for? The condescending words didn't help as wetness fogged his vision, the world hazy behind his brimming tears. For once not caring if someone saw him he stood up and walked to the exit wall, making sure the other Slytherins saw him. He didn't look back to see if they jumped in guilt at seeing him or sneered behind his back. He was done caring as hot tears spilt down his cheeks, his feet started running, running away like always. Running away from camp, from Percy, from anyone that had cared about him... Running from Will.

Real sobs were choking out now at the thought of Will, Will who had told him to rest, that he was worth something, that he deserved love and friendship and hope. Will who had never known the truth about how much those words meant to him, what small hidden part of his soul they warmed. His running feet crashed into a big wooden door and sent him sprawling on the stone floor. A few choice curses slipped from his lips amongst the tears as he got to his feet. The door was a dark oak almost black, and he could feel death radiating from it- no, from behind it. He sniffed and carefully tried the doorknob, it was locked.

Forgive me Will

He muttered and disappeared into shadows. Reappearing inside the room, the first thing he noticed was the ginormous three-headed dog curled up at the back

"Cerberus?" He muttered, whipping his eyes.

No, Princeling, A voice vibrated through his scull Just a descendent, As far as Nico knew Cerberus had never left the underworld, and definitely never had children, but what did he know?

You are upset Princeling the dog spoke again in his mind. It was a statement, not a question and Nico gave a wordless nod. He would never let people see him like this, broken and weak, not even Hazel. The dog uncurled itself and tapped a paw on the ground, motioning for him to come over. He hesitantly complied and settled against the soot-black fur. Broken, that's what he was, a broken thing no one would want to deal with. Even Percy only tried to help him out of pity, pretended to care when Nico was trapped and alone. A harsh laugh barked from his throat, he was always trapped and alone, trapped as a son of death, as the weirdo no one wanted to be around. He was always alone. More tears slipped down his face and soaked the dog's fur, tears for Bianca, for his mother, for himself.

He screamed and cried into the dog's comforting scent for what could have been hours or minutes, cried until there was nothing left in him.

Are you alright now Princeling? The dog's voice in his mind was comforting, like how his mother might have spoken when he was a little boy. I think so he thought back, I don't know what happened.

You can tell me, I have no mouth to tell anyone with. The dog, (gods he needed to stop calling it the dog) gave him a comforting nuzzle with one of its muzzles and Nico let the touch melt away some of the ice chunk he carried in his chest.

It's just, well its nothing. He whispered What's your name?

Fluffy,

That's a good name, he yawned and rested his chin back on Fluffy's paw

You may rest if you like, I will wake you if you have a nightmare. Nico wondered briefly how Fluffy knew about his nightmares but pushed the thought aside, it didn't matter. A full night of sleep was too good to give up, slowly he let himself relax and sink into a deep sleep.

The sound of a door crashing shut startled him awake with a start, he froze as he heard a barrage of voices, wondering if the Slytherins had followed him. The voices untangled him and he signed as he recognized Percy and Jason, wait- Percy and Jason were here?

"Nico! What are you doing here?" Percy's voice asked and Nico jumped, he spun around wildly to face his friends, whipping desperately at the lingering tears in his eyes.

"Wha? No- what, what are you doing here? you shouldn't be here! It's forbidden!" He hoped his fear wouldn't translate through his words as he inched back towards the wall, feeling more tears spill-free. Percy Jackson was here. Percy Jackson had seen him cry, Percy Jackson had-

"Neither should you," Percy Jackson pointed out, "Neeks are you okay? You look like you've been cry-"

"Don't call me that!" he shouted, backing up even more "Go! Just leave me alone!"

"But Nico-"

"GO AWAY!"

Are you okay Princeling?

I-I think so... Fluffy growled something at the group and the scrawny black haired kid muttered something. Jason nodded and grabbed Percy's arm, pulling him out the door. It slammed shut behind them and Nico sank to his knees, shaking as he tried to take back control of his body. It wasn't fair that even now Percy still had the ability to make his stomach flutter, it wasn't fair that his body wanted something it couldn't have. He knew it didn't want Percy anymore, it wanted another boy. A blonde blue-eyed boy, a boy that he could never have, a boy that would never speak to him again if he knew how badly Nico wanted him.

The son of Hades was gay

And the son of Hades knew that meant being an outcast, a reject for the rest of his life.

Hazel pov

As far as schools went, Hazel decided Hogwarts was her favourite. Despite the whole 'being kidnaped' part, it had been an amazing experience. The bright yellow Hufflepuff common room was full of plants and smelled like baking cookies. It was right next to the kitchens which meant an abundance of snacks were always present. Like the plate of biscuits beside her that she had been snacking on while she finished some homework for Professor Quirrell.

"He's really a fraud" She pointed out as she measured the length of her essay on Hobbit burglars, "I mean it's clear he's never been in a real fight"

"I wonder how he got hired" Frank signed, running a hand through his short military-style hair. "Surely dumbledor must require some qualifications."

"I heard its because the jobs cursed" Ernie interjected and Hazels eyes widened

"Cursed!" she exclaimed, "But who would do that?"

"Some say it was You-Know-Who himself" Ernie whispered, his eyebrows rising almost comically as he talked, clearly he had a flair for the dramatics. There was that name though, You know who...

"Who is, or was You-know-who?" Hazel asked, rolling up her parchment "Because me and Frank don't know who"

"I guess he wasn't that big in America," Susan noticed, tapping her quill, "He was an Evil wizard, like real evil-

"He was killing people left and right when he was in power!" Ernie went on excitedly, "My Ma said that there was barely a Wizard alive who didn't know someone he or his death eaters had killed"

"Death Eaters!" Frank snorted, "What a stupid name!" he leaned easily against the chair, "Why did he stop?"

"He didn't stop" Ernie explained, "He was stopped..." He trailed off for a dramatic pause and waited for someone to beg him to go on, when no one did he continued, a little less pompously

"They say Harry Potter stopped him when he was a baby You-know-who tried to kill him. That was the hight of his power you know, pretty much-controlled everything, but somehow he couldn't kill Harry. Imagine that! A little boy, and he couldn't kill him." He shook his head in disbelief as if this was a story even he couldn't belive

"What happened then?" Hazel prompted,

"No one knows" Ernie continued mysteriously, "Some say it was Harry's parents who really finished him off

"No one says that" Susan muttered and Ernie cast her an annoyed look

"Anyways like I said, some say he cursed Harry and the spell took everything out of him-"

"No one says that either" Susan interrupted again and Ernie rolled his eyes

"It doesn't matter what happened! The point is You-Know-Who walked into Harry's house to kill him, Harry came out alive, and You-Know-Who didn't" he finished with a dramatic arm flair as if expecting applause, when none came he slumped back in his chair. Hazel raised her eyebrows at Frank and he nodded, they would talk about this later when they were by themselves.

"What did you put down for Snape's homework?" Hannah asked her and she was swept back into the normal buzz of the common room.

That night as they had done every night since they arrived Hazel and Frank met in the common room, it was completely empty as per usual besides a few sixth and seventh years bent over thick books and long rolls of parchment. 

"Justin lent me a book on the Wizarding war" Frank whispered as she sat down, holding up a thick green book with a title written in silver lettering.

The First Wizarding war And surrounding events

Frank opened it and flipped to a page at the very end, "I skimmed it a little and this is where Harry Potter comes in, I thought we should get a, um... more accurate version to back up Ernies" he grinned sheepishly and Hazel rolled her eyes, he was really too nice sometimes

"I think Ernie just made half of it up" She admitted, curling up in the chair "He really likes the drama doesn't he?" Frank nodded

"Actually most of what he said was pretty accurate when Harry was one Voldemort- That's his real name, went to his house to kill Harry and his parents. His mom and dad died but he survived and was sent to live with muggle relatives.

"Both his parents died?" She winced, Frank and her both knew what that sort of loss could feel like

"He was young" Frank pointed out "Maybe he doesn't remember them" Hazel sighed, sometimes not remembering could be harder.

"Anyways why did he do any of it," Hazel asked, Susan had explained a little more about the true horrors of Voldemort to her once the boys had gone to bed. Frank pursed his lips

"I'm still a little unsure, it looks like he targeted Mortal- I mean, muggle-borns and muggles in general.

"So racism?"

"Yeah" he rubbed a hand tiredly across his face, "But I feel like there has to be something more, either that or he was just insane. Still..." he trailed off as one of the 7th years approached them

"You two really need to sleep," She said, flashing them a smile "I'm Dara by the way, the perfect. I meant to introduce myself earlier but I've been busy with some family stuff."

"I'm Hazel" Hazel replied taking the prefects hand, she had soft tan skin and smelled like the sunflowers in the greenhouse.

"Frank" Frank muttered awkwardly, quickly shutting the book

"What's that you're reading?" Dara asked glancing at the green covered "The Wizarding War And Surrounding Events, now that was a time, why are you reading about it?"

"Um, we heard some people talking about it earlier and wanted to know more, Volde- that is to say You-Know-Who, was never big in America." Hazel lied nervously,

"Must have been nice" Dara sighed, "I was five when he was defeated but people still talk about how terrible it was." Hazel winced in sympathy, It couldn't have been an easy time to be a wizard.

"Anyways I Just wanted to recommend that you both go to bed earlier, it may feel fine now but soon the lack of sleep will catch up to you" She offered them a kind glance and Hazel mentally cursed herself, of course, someone was going to notice two 11-year-olds staying up till midnight.

"Thank you," she said to the perfect, "I'm pretty tired anyway, goodnight Frank!" she nodded to Dara and descended the hallway to her dormitory, as always everyone else was asleep. She tiptoed across the room as to not wake anyone up and took the little notebook out from where it was hidden under her mattress.

The Wizarding War she wrote at the top of a blank page, behind the one about spells and a list of magical plants.

The next morning Hazel and the other girls were woken up as usual by Hannah,

"We still have two hours before breakfast" Hazel ground as Hannah shook her awake "Why do we have to get up so early"

"Its the first year's job to water the plants in the common room" Hannah reminded her as she had every day since they arrived.

"That doesn't take two hours" Hazel grumbled but swung her legs over the side of the bed,

"I don't think Hannah understands Sleeping" Susan whispered as they grabbed their watering cans, "That or she knows something we don't" Hazel fought a laugh and made a teasing Shhhh!

"Why do the first years do this again?" Frank asked when they met at the cactuses,

"I think it because we have the least amount of homework" Hazel mused, ducking down to get the lowest plants. "It's also a good way to teach responsibility"

"We saved the world, I think we can be considered responsible" Frank grumbled, he wasn't a morning person.

"Cheer up," Hazel laughed "At least we get first pick of breakfast!" the pair walked up with the rest of Hufflepuff from the kitchens, mixing with Slytherin on the way there.

"Hazel! Frank!" someone called and they turned to see Piper waving at them next to Nico

"Piper!" Hazel ran to her friend, "And Nico!" she quickly embraced her brother. "Anything interesting happen?"

"The schedules got changed so we have History of Magic together now," Piper told them excitedly

"That's great!" Frank exclaimed, "Almost all of our classes are with Ravenclaw" Technically Leo was in Ravenclaw but he had already made a bunch of friends and Hazel didn't want to intrude on them, he and Frank didn't get along very well anyways. They walked the rest of the way to the great hall with Piper and Nico catching up about things they had seen and were exited for

"I thought we should try and meet up with everyone else later" Piper suggested, "After classes are done do you want to go meet by the big lake? We can find some way to tell the others."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Hazel responded with a wide grin, "Nico how does that sound"

"Fine" He muttered, not meeting her gaze. Hazel frowned, he knew she cared about him, right? Her brother had always been quiet but recently it had felt like he was avoiding her. A few nights ago at dinner, she had waved at him from across the hall, she knew he saw her but he had just looked away and gotten lost in the flow of green-clas Slytherins.

"Don't worry about it" Frank whispered as they separated from the other pair, "I'm sure he's fine"

"I wish he would tell me..." Hazel murmured. She had always felt like she was the one person he knew he could talk to without any fear of judgement, yet now it felt like she barely knew him. Something was wrong, she could feel it, but if he didn't want to tell her she couldn't help him. It became even more obvious something was wrong during A History Of Magic.

The ghosts we're all wary of the two children of Hades, doing everything in their power to avoid them. The fear wasent exactly irrational considering most of the ghosts were here without permission from her father, and had been using Hogwarts as a place to escape notice. Having two children of the person who is trying to hunt you down must have put anyone on edge. Normally the fleeing didn't bother her, especially if it meant Peeves left her alone. Yet today it looked like something had gotten under Nico's skin.

"That's Incorrect" Nico's voice rang out through the classroom that had been completely silent apart from the professors droning.

"I-" Professor Bins started, desperately trying to collect himself "Y-young Master Di-di-di Angelo, I'm n-not sure I quite u-understand..." He paled as Nico's signature death glare landed on him

"Then let me explain" Nico continued, "The disturbances in the 100th-century Greece were not caused by early dark Wizards. As you might know, if you have done any research, wizards did not enter Greece and the surrounding areas for at least another 400 years." His black eyes flashed, Darring the professor to disagree with him.

"W-while we have n-no accounts of w-wizards travelling to Greece i-it is very c-clear that these were magical d-disturbances..." The professor stuttered, bringing a whole new meaning to 'pale as a ghost'.

"You and I both know the real reason for those disturbances" Nico continued calmly above the whispers of the class. "If you don't stop teaching this mess I might feel the need to write home to father..." He let the threat hang in the air for a moment before continuing

"How would the Bloddy Barren feel if he knew you were the one who got him ratted out to your owner" The professor inched backwards as if he might try and flee through the wall but Nico was one step ahead of him, pulling out his black wand he muttered some gibberish and black cords shot at the ghost encasing him in something like a string coffin.

"He's using his powers!" Hazel whispered urgently to Frank, "Someone has to stop him!"

"Let him," Frank whispered back, "The professor was teaching lies anyways"

"Lies that keep the worlds separate!" she hissed, eyes wide. "Nico stop!" she shouted, standing up, the black cords that had been wrapping around the Professor disappeared and Nico glanced at her, dark eyes flashing with something she couldn't read

"Hazel..." He mumbled but shook his head and sat back down. After a few moments of silence, Professor Bins began droning again nervously and soon the class was back in its usual stupor.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo scrunched his nose at the oder his plant was giving off, he had been neglecting it for the whole class in favour of messing around with some wires and apparently the plant did not like that. At least he was doing better then Nico, his plant had withered and died the second the son of Hades touched it.

"Leo!" someone jerked back on his collar and he stumbled into a table

"What was that for?" He demanded, turning around to face his attacker, Piper was standing there looking amused as he brushed stinking pollen from his clothes.

"No reason," she shrugged "But the rest of us are going to meet by the big lake after classes are done, can you make it?"

"Sure," He shrugged, "But can you not push me into a table next time, its a little annoying"

'Your a little annoying" She shot back "With emphasis on Little"

"Hey!" He shouted, grabbing a handful of the yellow specks, "You take that back!" he yelled throwing it at her, she dodged and grabbed her own handful which she chucked over her shoulder as she dodged around a table

"You gotta catch me first!" she called, sliding between two Slytherins, Leo gave chase, leaping over the stem of a bean plant and taking her into the wall.

"Caught you." He teased, and she groaned

"Leo, get off!" she hissed, throwing in a bit of charm speak. Much to his annoyance, he got off

"That's cheating!" he argued

"All's fair in blood and war" She shot back, brushing dirt from her hair

"It's all's fair in love and war" Professor sprout interrupted them, marching over. "And you two had better clean up this mess right now before I set the mandrakes on you!" the pair jumped guiltily and quickly hurried to grab some brooms and start sweeping.

"This is all your fault" Piper grumbled, "Just wait until later, you won't know what hit you" Leo wasn't sure if she meant it or not but wasn't in the mood to find out. Besides, he was only half-listening.

"You think this pollen would be good for stinkbombs?" He asked absentmindedly

"For what?" Piper raised an eyebrow

"Stinkbombs" he went on, "Most of them are filled with compatible stink powder but this pollen is lighter and easier to stuff, just think of the damage you could cause!"

"You worry me sometimes" Piper snorted "If I find a single stinkbomb in the Slytherin common room I'm going to murder you"

"Noted," Leo said, quickly backing away. He didn't quite trust piper not to charm speak him into doing something truly embarrassing. Like take his shirt off and run through the school, or dump one of the boil potions on his head, or worst of all... actually do his homework! Scraping the last of the pollen into a pan he quickly pocketed some in a jar he had gotten from his toolkit. It never hurt to be prepared, besides, he had another meeting to attend to.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" He murmured to a blank piece of paper in a dark hallway, grinning wildly when the map began to appear. Tracing a finger through the passageways he found Fred and George in an abandoned classroom near the astronomy tower. Muttering a quick mischief managed he pocketed the now blank paper and sprinted up the stairs.

"Did the map work?" a voice from the rafters called, he nodded and grinned

"Like a dream! I've got to make something like that for camp," he replied as two redheaded figures dropped to the floor, "How did you get this?" he asked, handing it back

"Nicked it from filch" Fred, or was it, George? Told him "Don't think he knew how to use it"

Leo nodded and glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. The ceiling came to a point and there were several rafters going throughout air below it covered in old hooks. The classroom had no desks but there was a large window in the floor that looked like it was facing a city. Even though it was clearly facing the ceiling of another room.

"What is this place?" He wondered aloud walking around

"Old Muggle studies classroom" George, or maybe Fred answered. "Closed a while ago, no idea why. The floor changes to whatever you want it to show, kind of like the room of requirement"

"What's the room of requirement?" he asked, "Do you need requirements to go there? Like straight A's or something?" He imagined Dumbledore standing outside a doorway holding a register saying Nope, straight c's don't count.

"What are straight A's?" One of the twins,(he had given up trying to figure out which one was which), asked.

"Uh, a type of mor-muggle grading, what's the room of requirement?"

"Its a magic room on the7th floor" one started

"You walk down the hallway 3 times thinking about what you need and it appears for you" the other continued "Quite helpful actually, it occasionally comes with its own stink bombs"

"Oh speaking of stinkbombs!" Leo excitedly reached into a pocket "Got this from herbology, figured you two could use it," he handed the jar to them, one of them took a sniff and their eyes widened,

"Sprout always kept us well away from this" he murmured remorsefully, "How much do you want for it?"

"I was going to give it to you for free" Leo mused "But actually there is one thing..." he quickly told them the plan and they agreed to help him.

"You sure this is going to work?" one of them asked doubtfully "You'd need a pretty skilled mechanic"

"Trust me, I've got this covered" he snorted, "And I've learned some tricks from back home," they gave him a final wild grin and ran out of the room, probably to make some new stink bombs. The second they were out of earshot Leo knelt next to the large window on the floor. Show me camp half-blood, he thought, pressing a hand to the cool glass. Misty cracks spread out from his fingers, crisscrossing in shimmering strands before fading away. Slowly the city disappeared and was replaced by picturesque scene of Cabins, except they were in lines like the ones from Dumbledores memory.

He pulled his hand back, he needed a better way to see home, he needed drachmas... Would the room of requirement have some? He wondered, or does it not make money. His temple started aching and he rubbed a finger against it. Too much thinking wasn't good for anyone, especially not good for Leo Valdez McShizzle. A quick glance at his watch showed he still had about 20 minutes before he was supposed to meet the others by the lake and exactly 7 minutes 45 seconds before his order of exploding quills came in the mail. Checking the hallway for unwanted professors he headed for the Owlery.

Percy pov

Percy stood beside the window staring at the letter in his hand. Every day he got one, each one making less and less sense. It was always the same,

Dear Percy,

Stay put

They were never signed, always sent by different owls. If he were Leo he might build a tracker but he knew these owls wouldn't go back to the sender. If anything they were probably from "Rent an owl" or something like that. He should tell Annabeth, but they were never alone. Girls and boys weren't allowed in each other's dormitories and when they weren't in class they were surrounded by students. It didn't help that she learning basically the entire history of wizards, thanks to her he knew Hecate had blessed 28 wizards and witches near the start of humanity after tiring of the gods always pushing her aside.

I'll tell her today he decided, there's got to be a reason behind these

"Percy?" A voice jerked him out of his train of thought and he quickly straightened up, standing in the entranceway, panting as if he had run all the way here was Leo.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, hastily shoving the note in his pocket "arent we supposed to meet by the lake?"

"Not for another few minutes" Leo murmured absently, "I'm waiting for a package" he offered no explanation on what was in the package, and Percy, not wanting to be questioned about his presence there quickly left. After getting turned around a few times by the magic staircases he found his way out onto the lawns near the black lake. Most of the others, with the exception of Leo of course, were reclining on the grass near a cluster of willow trees. How they grew here Percy had no idea, but hey, it wasn't like there were any rules of nature here. Plants seemed to do whatever they wanted.

"Percy!" Annabeth waved him over "Look what Frank found!" he sprinted towards them and found a seal which he assumed to be Frank lounging in the water.

"Arf!" Frank the seal barked, jerking a nose towards the middle of the lake "Arf! Arf! Arf!

"Okay, fine!" Percy raised his hands in surrender, taking a flying leap into the lake. The water rejuvenated him as always, making his blood flow faster and his thoughts clearer. He followed Frank-the-seal down through the murky depths past tall clumps of seaweed and schools of fish. A few times strange creatures appeared in the corners of his vision but they backed off before he could get close. Frank led him even further down, further than he thought a lake could go. They reached a sandy reef and Percy thought they had finally reached the bottom, but frank kept going deeper. Behind the reef was a steep drop, Frank led him down the cliffside littered in things that looked suspiciously like bones and onto a stretch of level seafloor. The ground was covered in seagrass and plants that were being attended by what could only be mermaids if mermaids had started smoking and gotten scurvy. The ugly mermaids were the last thing on his mind however as he stared at it.

A castle

A castle under the lake, a full, tall, stone-and-sea-glass castle was right in front of him. The walls were made of some grey-green stone and adorned with shimmering pearls and sea glass. On the turrets instead of flags, huge clumps of seaweed waved in the currents. It was like looking into a fairy tale, a set of stone steps led up to a pair of huge sea-green doors. The doors opened, and a humanoid figure walked out, no swam out. His top half was a pattern of alternating green and blue skin, but his bottom half was a mermaid tail. He reminded Percy of his father's wife, Lady Amphrite... Mentally he facepalmed, of course, he looked like Amphitrite, he was her dad!

"Oceanus" He greeted, kneeling as best he could on the lake bed. He wasn't sure what exactly to say, the last time he had seen this guy the titan had been doing his best to destroy Posiden's palace. It might not be a surprise that Percy wasn't overly fond of the old sea lord.

"Perseus Jackson" The Titans voice rippled towards him making the seagrass sway. "It has been a long time since I came face to face with a child of my successor" Percy didn't answer, Ancient immortal beings tended to get testy if you spoke when you weren't supposed too. The tighten eyed him as if he were a new specimen of fish

"You do not trust me" Oceanus noted "I can not blame you as I find it hard to trust myself recently," he swam closer to Percy, gaze travelling over him. Every scar, every mark from years of fighting. "Walk with me Perseus" The tighten ordered, floating towards a gap in the cliff wall. Percy sure as hades didn't trust him but not following orders could end very badly for him, so he followed the tighten and tried to ignore the leering glances the mermaids gave him as he passed. The gap in the cliff opened up to a large circular cave covered in rows and rows of plants, a sea garden he realized. Who knew ancient sea deities liked to garden?

"You must be wondering why I am here" The Titan began, weaving through the rows of neatly ordered sea cabbage. Percy wasent sure if it was safe to answer so he just nodded, "It is, in a way my punishment." The tighten signed, "After the war, my siblings were being rounded up, Chronos was dead for good this time and Zeus had several nasty ideas for punishments for the rest of us. Even I did not want to face the wrath of Zeus, so I turned to my great-niece Hecate. I knew of her world apart from the gods, It was I who had dug her tunnels deep in the ocean to spawn her creatures of magic. I begged her for a place to hide and she agreed" As the tighten talked his face grew older, looking closer and closer to his real 50 something thousand years.

"I was told there would be a place so deeply hidden the upstart Poseidon and his meddling children could never reach me" now the titan was facing him, glaring at him through ocean blue eyes, It gave Percy the distinct impression of being glared at by a washing machine. All the colours spinning soaked through a spinning mess of water.

"I apologize if I have disturbed you" Percy murmured, bowing deeply "I can assure you I mean no harm"

"Ha!" the tighten barked a short, harsh, laugh "The son of Posiden means no harm! Ha!" his gaze turned icy, his eyes now resembling storm clouds thick with rain. "The children of Posiden always mean harm" He hissed darkly "Whether you know it or not, chaos always spreads in the path of the earthshakers descendants" in his right hand a serpent began to slither out of his sleeve, it kept growing until it was at least 3 meters long.

"Behold!" Oceanus crowed "The serpent, the first weapon of the sea!" the serpent, first weapon of the sea eyed the titan lazily and started snoring.

"Bah," The titan grumbled and the serpent disappeared with a pop "Have you wielded a serpent before?" he asked

"Uh, no sir" Percy replied in confusion. Oceanus groaned

"No! Of course not, Poseidon never gave credit to real weapons. Always searching around with that trident of his"

"Uhm, Lord Oceanus, sir" Percy stammered as politely as possible, "Why did you call me down here?" it was perhaps not the smartest move but he figured death was a better option than listening to the old god rant about improper uses of serpents.

"That is an interesting question" Oceanus mused "Perhaps I brought you down here to kill," His eyebrows raised happily at the thought and Percy gulped "No... No, I'm sure there was another reason. In fact, I was doing someone a favour," He glanced at Percy who tried to look as non-fish-food as possible.

"Ah yes!" he snapped his fingers "I remember, I have a gift from your father,"

"My father?" Percy raised his eyebrow "You mean the person you've been ranting about because of their improper use of serpents?"

"Yes, Yes" the titan grumbled waving a hand "He had a gift for you, and a message" Percy waited for more of an explanation but none came.

"Uh, what was the gift and message, sir?" He prompted, unsure if he was about to get smited

"Mortals and their questions!" Oceanus grumbled but clicked his fingered to the entrance. One of the mermaids entered and Percy tried not to let his repulsion show as he looked at its hideous features. "One of Hecates more disastrous experiments" Oceanus sighed, "Unwelcome in the sea above so I welcome them with me." The mermaid came to a stop before them and bowed low to the tighten, she (Percy assumed it was a she) was caring a long box covered in muscles and scallop shells. Oceanus nodded and she handed it to Percy, he took it, shivering as one of her long clawed fingers brushed his hands.

"Open it" The old sea lord ordered and he slid the lid off the lid of the box. Inside, nestled in a bed of seaweed and pearls, was a long sea green and blue trident. It shimmered in the light of the waves, reflecting the sea itself. Carved in rows along its forked prongs and hilt were images of the terrors of the sea. The trojan sea monster reared next to the Sirens clawed cliffs below the forked tongue of the Kraken.

"Its beautiful" He murmured breathlessly, running his fingers along the polished handle. Below his fingertips he could feel the tide of the sea churning through the trident, shaking and begging to be let free. The sea doesn't like to be restrained, he remembered his fathers words that rang true as he picked up this magnificent weapon.

"Nasty things earthquakes," The Titan murmured, "The question is, can you control it?"

"Earthquakes?" he asked, eyes widening

"I said nothing" The tighten replied as innocently as a millennia-old sea lord could. "You are dismissed"

"Wait, what was the message?" Percy asked quickly, the tighten huffed in annoyance but told him anyways

"Stay put" he growled "Now get out of here" Percy bowed low and called the currents to bring him back up to the surface where a very worried Frank-seal was waiting for him,

"Yeah, I know buddy" Percy mumbled, "Let's get back to shore"


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth grinned as she saw Leo racing over from the school, hair slightly smoking from some explosion.

"Hey, Leo!" Jason called "over here!" the scrawny Latino turned and waved madly, skidding to a stop beside Jason

"Captain Leo Mchizzie in the house!" he crowed, flopping on the grass, "How yah doing home slopes?" there was a collective groan and a few pencils thrown his way which he easily dodged, pulling out some wires and silly string.

"I really don't want to know what your making do I?" Piper noticed he nodded cheerfully

"Perk up beauty queen, it's all going great. Anyways where's fish breath and stick boy?"

"Don't call him that" Hazel scolded him, she was sitting crossed legged next to Annabeth, deep in thought over an assignment she was doing. Her cinnamon curls bounced down her shoulders and grey sweater making her look like a stereotypical 40's schoolgirl. She was from the 40s Leo reminded himself, Hogwarts was probably a lot easier to understand than the real world. Thinking about Hazel reminded him of Calypso, he wanted to find her, needed to find her. The astrolabe with its crystal sat under his mattress in the Ravenclaw dorm waiting for someone to use it. He had already died once, and he would do it again for her. It was all for her.

"Leo? Earth to Leo!" he jumped, snapping back into reality to see that Percy and Frank had appeared, at least he assumed the seal was Frank. Leo was pretty sure seals didn't normally live in lakes near magic boarding schools but hey, who knew.

"Yeah yeah I'm good Aquaman" he snorted, "Were you in the lake or something?" he asked, flopping back on the clean-cut grass. It smelled like Calypso he decided, when she was dirty from working with him in the forge he had built on her island.

"Don't call me Aquaman" Percy muttered, rolling his eyes, "But you'll never guess what I found-" The seal gave an indignant snort "Fine, what Frank and I found down there" the others perked up with interest, all except Jason who was snoozing with his head in Piper's lap. His girlfriend gently shook him awake and they crowded eagerly around Percy.

"Spit us a story Aquaman!" Leo called, ignoring Percy's exasperated look,

"Well," He began "Long story short the old Titan Oceanus of the sea is squatting in an undersea palace under the lake surrounded by a bunch of deformed mermaids in a garden."

"I'm sorry what?" Leo's mouth swung open, Percy shrugged as if he was tired of people expecting him to understand things, Leo glanced at Frank-the-seal wondering if Percy was pulling a prank. The seal gave a solom nod and glared at Leo who quickly found somewhere else to look.

"It makes sense," Annabeth mused, tapping her chin with a quill "Oceanus and Hecate were the only Titans they couldn't find after the war, if the gods really don't have influence here than it would explain a lot."

"How do you know this?" Piper asked, "I mean the gods don't exactly like to admit when they can't do something"

"I'm the head architect of Olympus" Annabeth explained like it was no big deal. The Jaws that had dropped at Percy's proclamation were now on the floor again under raised eyebrows. Jason whistled, running a hand through his choppy blonde hair. Ever since their quest he had stopped cutting it into a miliary-style-roman-thing every month and now it was just grazing his ears. It made him look strangely like Thalia, even though they had pretty much no similarities. The fact that they were now technically the same age didn't take away from the similarities either.

Percy smiled as if to say that's my wise girl and Leo was once again in awe of how easily they moved around each other. It was like they knew each other better than they knew themselves. Frank-seal gave a snort and headbutted Percy in the leg a couple of times

"Oh right! I almost forgot," he reached into his neckline and pulled out his camp half-blood necklace, now with five beads a sand dollar, his probatio tablet and something new. He held up a trident pedant about the length of his thumb for them to see.

"Its a gift from my dad," he explained, "I think he knew I'd end up here, he gave it to Oceanus along with a message"

"What was the message?" Annabeth asked, "And why would he give you a pendant?"

"Oh it's not just a pendant!" Percy explained excitedly, he yanked it off the string and Leo watched in amazement as it sprung into a full-sized trident taller then Percy. It was a deep-sea green and covered in carvings. Even in wizard robes, Leo couldn't help thinking it made the son of Poseidon look like a god. He remembered how Hazel had said when she first saw Percy she thought he looked like a roman god, at that time Leo had wondered how anyone could see him as a god. He was handsome sure, and a definitely had a couple more muscles then Leo but a god? No, now Leo could see where Hazel had come from. A lean frame toned with muscles and deep sea-green eyes under windswept black hair? Well with the trident god-like was the only proper way to describe him.

"Put that away!" Annabeth reprimanded as the demigods oohed and awwed over the shimmering weapon "Someones going to notice, and what was the message?" Percy reluctantly tapped an indent near the top and re-connected the now shrunken trident to his necklace.

"Stay put," he shrugged, "Not much else we can do, I'm pretty sure there are borders around here to keep students from sneaking out, or demigod students at least."

"There are" Leo clarified, the group turned to look at him and he went on "I've done a little nighttime exploring on Festus" He explained, "There's a little town about a 30-minute flight away, you can go around the town but it's like there's a force field around it, you cant leave"

"Well isn't that creepy," Nico remarked sarcastically causing everyone to jump, it was easy to forget the son of hades was there

"Talk about creepy" Leo muttered under his breath, Nico gave him the creeps. He noticed Percy giving Nico an odd look and the younger boy deliberately avoiding his gaze, instead finding the ground very interesting. "What's that about?" He whispered to Jason, Jason shifted uneasily,

"Not really my place to say" He whispered back, "We ran into Nico in the hallway last night" Leo had many questions, why were they in the hallways at night? What happened with Nico? Why was Nico in the hallway? But before he could ask any of these enlightening questions a pair of students appeared and he shut his mouth.

"Hey!" Harry called "We couldn't find you guys" They addressed this to Jason Percy and Annabeth who shrugged

"Yeah, we came to meet with our friends," Percy explained, scratching the back of his neck "You've met them, right? This is Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper and Nico" 

"We saw Nico las-Ow!" Ron jumped as Harry elbowed him in the ribs "What was that for?"

"We've met them" Harry clarified, ignoring Ron's indignant outburst. "How do you know each other again?"

"Camp Ha," Percy interrupted before anyone could answer earning some exasperated looks from the others.

"Still a strange name" Ron muttered and Percy laughed uneasily

"Yeah well...."

"Its good to see you," Annabeth cut him off before he could make the situation worse, "Come on, sit down, we don't have to be anywhere for a while." Ron looked distrustfully at Piper and Nico and sat pointedly next to Annabeth, Harry rolled his eyes and sat across from him next to Piper.

"Sorry," He whispered to her and she gave him a reassuring smile

"Don't worry about it" 

Time skip  
Jason pov

"I mean come on, that's super cool!" Jason exclaimed to Percy as they walked into breakfast, "I mean, your dad sent communicated with his most ancient enemy to give you a gift! My dad wouldn't give me a sword if he had an extra one right in front of him."

"Yeah, I guess," Percy muttered uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. There was something about the son of Poseidon that made it almost impossible for him to take a compliment.

"You really are a hero" Jason whispered as they got closer to the table," Like a real hero, a leader, a fighter."

"So are you" Percy rolled his eyes, "Your dads the big guy for Zeus's sake!"

"I'm a priest, remember?" Jason reminded him playfully, "I'm thinking of retiring from all this Hero stuff and getting a nice temple to raise a family in" he couldn't repress his grin as Percy's eyes widened almost comically

"You're not serious?" He said in shock, "Jason what are you thinking! I mean I know I'm stronger than you but you're still-"

"I'm joking" Jason rolled his eyes, "And for the record, I could take you in a fight any day"

"Shut up Grace" Percy muttered "I was just worried about all the money that would have to be raised for your robe, I've heard Piper is quite attracted to men in cassocks. Also maybe just maybe you could have taken me before the quest but after that? After Tartarus? You'd be lucky to last five minutes. Anyways I've also heard Piper say some questionable things about your power"

"Shut up Jackson"

The table was already crowded with food like normal and the Griffendors eagerly dug in, Jason felt a familiar pang of homesickness for the magical filling plates at camp half-blood and the air nymphs at camp Jupiter. It was hard to admit, but the food here rivalled the food at both camps. Hazel had told him a lot of the recipes had been passed down from Helga Hufflepuff herself, it wasn't that hard to believe once you tasted the raspberry tart.

"Mails here" Percy mumbled through a mouth full of pancakes that were drowning (No matter what Percy said) in syrup. He looked to the magical ceiling saw the horde of owls bringing the mail. As always their voices bombarded him with praise and how are yous and the occasional description of the latest tasty rat. Today a certain voice stood out however, it came from a brown tawny owl with a black underbelly

"Package for you my lord" it squawked in his brain, "Big package for the prince!"

"Uh, what-" Jason didn't have time to fully phrase his confusion before something long and hard crashed on the table in front of him with a loud thump! A few seconds later a similar package fell in front of Harry, upsetting his cereal all over Ron's front.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron cursed in annoyance "Now I'm gonna have wet robes all day!"

"Quiet Ron," Harry whispered excitedly, "It says don't open at the table, Recon this is my broom?"

"Blimey," Ron exclaimed, "It might be, we better go open it!" Harry and Ron ran off, quickly followed by Percy and Jason. They skidded to a halt in front of an empty corridor tearing chunks of brown wrapping paper from the parcels. Below the brown packaging a golden handle polished smooth emerged.

"That's a Nimbus two thousand!" Ron's eyes were comically huge, "That's the best broom on the market! It only came out a few months ago!

"Awesome," Jason muttered, running a hand down the smooth golden wood of his broom. He could feel the power resting inside it, a big rush of air just below his fingertips.

"Dude," Percy whispered in amazement, "Forget about a trident, this is gold!"

"Yeah" Jason murmured back, "I can't wait to show Piper. She's gonna love this, she was so excited about flying lessons." He grinned, pulling out note from the rest of the paper

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your nimbus two thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the quidditch field at 7 o'clock tomorrow for your first training session.

-Profesor Mcgonnagal

"I still can't believe you got a Nimbus 2000" Ron exclaimed breathlessly "I've never even touched one! This costs enough to feed a family for a whole year!"

"Speaking of food..." Percy interrupted "could we save the broom rants until after we've finished breakfast?"

"Of course you would want the food," Jason rolled his eyes, playfully punching his friend "You thinking about literally anything else would be too much to ask."

"Yup" Percy grinned cheerfully setting a brisk pace down the hallway, they quickly stopped by the Gryffindor common room to drop off their brooms but were intercepted by Malfoy and his goon-ish pair of bodyguards.

"That's a broomstick" Malfoy spat, a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face "You'll be in it for this time Potter, first years aren't allowed them"

"It's not any old broomstick" Ron growled back "It's a nimbus two thousand, what did you say you've got at home Malfoy? A Comet two sixty?" He flashed Percy and Harry a grin, "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus"

"What would you know about it Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle" Malfoy retorted "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig" Ron looked outraged but before he could fly at Malfoy Professor Flitwick appeared behind them

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" He squeaked

"Potter and Grace have been sent broomsticks, Professor" Malfoy quickly told him

"Yes, yes that's right," Professor Flitwick said happily, giving them a wink, "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, and what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, Sir" Ron answered, barley holding in a laugh at the look on Malfoys face.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that we got them" Harry added, the boys quickly hurried away full of barley constrained laughter until they ran into Hermionie and Annabeth on the stairs deep in discussion about some book.

"I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Hermionie spat angrily at them, shaking off Annabeth's calming hand from her shoulder

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry said

"Yes, don't stop now," Ron said "It's doing us so much good" Hermionie grabbed the book she and Annabeth had been discussing and stormed away from the others.

"I don't get how you can stand her" Ron muttered grumpily to Annabeth "She's awful"

"She says the same thing about you" Annabeth replied with a smile, brushing a blonde lock of hair behind her ear "Did you get your brooms?"


End file.
